Shelter
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU, no zombies, first AU- CARYL He seemed a little lost for words too as he stared back at her then a scowl slowly crossed his face "What? You ain't never seen anyone in a wheelchair before?
1. Chapter 1

AN:so... (gulps) it's my first AU...I'm very nervous. Longer AN at the end of chapter. Let me know what you think :) Thanks Vicki for the encouragement!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_SHELTER_**

CHAPTER ONE

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I was in another lifetime one of toil and blood_

_When blackness was a virtue and the road was full of mud_

_I came in from the wilderness a creature void of form_

_"Come in" she said_

"_I'll give you shelter from the storm"._

_Bob Dylan ~Shelter from the Storm_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxx**

"He won't find you Carol, I promise"

Carol sighed into the phone "You can't promise me that Rick, you know that, as well as I do. We've been through this before...does it really have to be so far away?"

"Carol...I'm not banishing you, you're acting like I'm dropping you off on the side of the road...this is for your own safety"

"But he's in jail..."

"That's why it has to be now, before Ed gets out, before he has a chance to start all over again. Stalker's don't stop Carol. Lori and I are worried about you, you have to get out now...while you still can"

Carol sat back in her car after saying goodbye to Rick, the urge to throw her new cell was a strong one, as she rammed it into her purse. She stared up at the new building that she was moving into. Leaving Georgia had been hard, especially moving to this small town in South Carolina, she'd never heard off.

The past year had been a nightmare all because of one mistake...one man, Ed Pelletier. He'd asked her out on one date, which she'd agreed to..and she'd immediately known something just wasn't quite right with him. She'd not accepted when he called her for a second time but Ed...Ed didn't like to take no for an answer. Suddenly every time she turned around there he was. Every time she turned him down he got more angry,more belligerent.

Than the phone calls had started, the threats, her best friend Lori's husband Rick had recorded them, enough to get her a restraining order which hadn't meant much to Ed. One night Rick had dropped her off after she'd spent the evening with Lori, he'd insisted on walking her into her apartment. Ed had been waiting for her with a knife. Ed wasn't stupid, Rick was a cop, he'd dropped the knife immediately. Ed went to jail but he wouldn't be there long. Rick had made that clear to her, Ed would be getting out soon. He and Lori had invited her over for dinner and laid their worries out on the table. They wanted to help her get out of town, make a new start.

At 30 she didn't have much holding her back from leaving. She worked part time as a waitress while she gradually grew her name and reputation as a book illustrator. The latter she could do at home from anywhere, the waitress job wouldn't be hard to replace.

She hadn't wanted to move somewhere that she wouldn't be able to see her friends. She had no family left to speak of she'd been an only child, her mom had died in a car crash when she was nine, her dad at the age of eighteen of a heart attack. Her dad had left her a small inheritance and between that and waitressing she'd made her way through art school, switching her focus to illustration when she'd discovered her passion for it.

She'd sent samples of her work to every editor whose address she could get her hands on, and she'd finally gotten a response. Andrea her editor had shown her illustrations to an up and coming children's author who had loved her work, Glenn Rhee had offered her a contract to illustrate all his books. She'd never met him, but he was rapidly becoming one of her new best friends online. They communicated via e mail several times a day, he would often bounce ideas off her or give her descriptions of new characters he'd dreamed up so she could get started on illustrations of them. She knew he was happily married and expecting his first child. She'd confided in him, about Ed and what was happening and he'd agreed with Rick even suggesting this town to her, he'd lived here, knew the owner of this building Dale Horvath. Who she assumed was the man walking towards her car, a kind smile on his face. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car, well here it goes she thought.

"Carol? ...Carol Miller" when she nodded her head she was quickly embraced in a bear hug much to her surprise.

"So your Glenn's friend?...Well it's great to meet you dear, Glenn told me your situation...no one else knows but me, my lips are sealed." He broke away from her leaving both hands on her shoulder "You'll like it here, furnished, nice building, good security system" he stressed the last part. "Where's your bags I'll take you to the apartment." Carol opened her trunk getting two suitcase and a duffel bag. Dale hoisted her bag with art supplies over his shoulder. Rick and Lori had promised to ship the rest of her things to her and to store her furniture for now. She glanced at Dale with a smile, who had yet to stop talking, he was currently telling her all about the history of the town, after a brief pause he spoke again.

"So Glenn was telling me your looking for a part time job?" Dale asked holding the door for her on the elevator. When she nodded he continued on "Well, I am looking for some help at my office Horvath Properties. I really don't need anyone full time,...I'll be honest I am a slob, since my wife died the office is a mess, I just need someone to help me stay organized, clean up at times, restocking, that kind of thing, maybe twenty hours a week you could set your own hours?" She was a little stunned but nodded."That would be amazing, thank you."

"Excellent" he said leading her to door, and hauling out a seemingly endless ring of keys"Aha found it!"

Dale lead her into the apartment and she glanced around the room, it was an older building, the apartment though had lots of character which surprised Carol, it looked like great pains had been taken to save the original woodwork and moldings. "Wow, this place is amazing" she'd smiled at Dale

"Thank you! we put a lot of effort into restoring our buildings. The head of my construction team Merle Dixon does a fantastic job...in fact his brother Daryl is the manager of this very building...his apartment is next to yours."he looked thoughtful for a moment "I should probably introduce you...just...Daryl is a little...rough around the edges."

Carol quirked her brow, this did not sound good "How so?"

"Well I've known Daryl and Merle their whole life, they're good men... They haven't had it easy, Daryl idiolized Merle, followed him into the millitary. He was injured in Iraq, his recovery hasn't been without ..bumps...he's bit of a hermit" Dale said laughing nervously.

"How sad" Carol said her heart aching a little for the unknown man

"Yes... well he should be home, let's...let's get this over with." Dale said setting her bag down and leading her back into the hallway and knocking on the door next to hers repeatedly "Daryl...it's Dale open up" Dale looked at Carol with a sheepish grin on his face when a deep voice answered him from inside the apartment "I ain't home!"

"Daryl...I'm not alone...I have your new neighbor here...Daryl"

Carol had to bit her lip to hold back a laugh, Dale looked so embarrassed at the grumbled cursing coming from the apartment when the door suddenly jerked open. She was momentarily taken aback, at the man before her. He was shirtless and his broad chest made her go a little breathless, his hair was a little too long, she itched to brush it out of his eyes, they were an intense blue. She felt a shiver run through her body. He seemed a little lost for words too as he stared back at her then a scowl slowly crossed his face "What? You ain't never seen anyone in a wheelchair before?"

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx**

AN:so...I'm very nervous when trying something new...reassurance that your interested would be appreciated. Few points I would like to make

Daryl is not paralyzed, his injuries will be quickly explained

As always negative anons will be deleted and ignored

There may be few trigger warnings which I will warn you of ahead of time.

I am not an American, I'm Canadian please suspend your disbelief up if I screw up any details.

Anyway, please let me know if there is any interest in my continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow! That was the most reviews I ever got for a chapter! And the faves and follows that's awesome. Thank you...so much! I hope it doesn't disappoint! Let me know what you think:)

I'm still having trouble with my e-mail and not getting my notifications please know I appreciate you all reading even if I am slow getting thank you's out :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Daryl woke in a cold sweat, pain raging throughout his leg. Trying not to hyperventilate he pounded his fist into his forehead. Stop being a pussy you don't need anything for pain, it's not that bad he thought as messaged his brow.

Wiggling himself to the side of the bed he grabbed at his crutches, hoisting himself up and out of bed gasping as the change in position sent bolts of fire shooting down his leg. Maneuvering his way out to the kitchen he got himself a bottle of water propping against the counter to maintain balance as he drank.

This fucking god damn leg, he was sick of it, he was starting to feel like it would have been better if he'd lost it, hell he still might. With his fucking shit ass luck though this would go on forever. His last week in Iraq before heading home and they'd managed to encounter a suicide bomber on patrol. He'd briefly woken up after the explosion to see the bone of his right leg protruding from his skin, to thankfully pass the fuck back out. Three days later he'd awoken again, this time in Germany a tired and scared looking Merle and Dale at his bedside. The doctors had told him his leg was so infected he may not live, and if he did live he may lose his leg anyway, but he hadn't.

He wished they would have just cut the motherfucker off right then and there. The last year he'd seen endless amount of time spent in the VA, surgeries to clean the bone, to put temporary fixes in place until the infection was gone, and bone grafs, all leading up to the big surgery to fix his leg for good and fill it full of more metal plates than a steel mill. That was if the bone didn't get infected again. The final surgery was scheduled for six weeks time. He wasn't sure if he even really cared anymore.

He was doing the work to prepare for surgery, the physio and shit mainly because Merle, Dale and his fucking crazy physio therapist Tyreese were riding his ass hard about it. He snorted it was pretty rich to get motivational pep talk from Merle, a recovering drug addict Merle had apparently "found himself" and spouted on and on about how Daryl had to "find himself too".Pfft the only thing Merle found was a way to extract his head from his own ass. Merle had even tried to bring up their father to him in one of those motivational speeches. Daryl had shot that down pretty quickly, he had no desire to think about the fucked up shit from their childhood he was 31 years old for Christ sake what was the point of rehashing all that now?

He was grateful that they cared, but they wanted him to be all sunshine and rainbows and ...happy. He just wasn't, he wasn't happy.

Dale had been mortified today at the way he'd treated his new neighbor Carol. When he'd opened that door this afternoon, he'd immediately felt a stirring down deep in his gut, he'd thought he'd stomped that urge down and repressed it. Fuck he hadn't even had sex since before he'd left for Iraq...he didn't even know how he would be able to anymore with his messed up leg.

But there she was,this stranger, stirring things up in him that he hadn't wanted to feel. He'd never had a thing for redheads with curls before and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to touch her hair. He'd never thought he liked girls who were so tiny, but his own body had betrayed him as to how much he really liked her curves. He got pissed. He didn't want to feel that way, he did not want to start wishing for all the things he couldn't have anymore.

Tyreese the perpetually happy psychopath had demanded he spend half the day in the wheelchair and half on crutches so as to not overtire himself. He'd been in the chair when he opened the door, so he'd lashed out at her, attempting to embarrass her and she hadn't even flinched.

She'd just fixed him with an intense stare and quirked her brow. She'd hadn't spoken as Dale had made introductions and explained that she would be working for Dale so she'd be stopping by his apartment on a regular basis, to pick up deposits, receipts, bills and anything else Dale might need her to do. That was just great, that's all he fucking needed, seeing her on a regular basis.

Grabbing his crutches he hobbled out to the balcony of his apartment, breathing in deeply when he heard the soft sounds of humming on the wind, glancing over at her balcony door which was open, he could see her sitting on her couch crossed legs, a sketch pad in her lap and a smile on her face. The lamp on the side table was the only light in the room, her curls tumbled wild and free down to her shoulders. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, he found himself wondering what her legs felt like, if they were as soft as they looked. His breath caught in his throat a little as he watched her and he quickly turned away feeling like a pervert.

He couldn't help but think of what she'd said to him as she was leaving his apartment this afternoon, the only words she'd spoken.

As she'd headed towards the door following Dale she'd turned

"Daryl?... I have seen people in wheelchairs before, that wasn't why I was staring" she paused for a moment a cheeky grin on her face as she'd nodded towards his bare chest with a wink "I was admiring the view."

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: so in RL I am a nurse, but I am taking a few medical liberties, for the storyline. I am mildly basing Daryl's injury on a family members from a motorcycle accident a couple of years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey thanks again guys! I love that your liking this. I doubt I will update this story everyday, but I do have a lot of free time this week. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_SHELTER_**

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

The next night Carol sat at her computer waiting to have an online meeting with Glenn. He's messaged her earlier in the day saying they could skype and video chat. Even though they had never actually met face to face, they often video chatted so she could show him her sketches, to make sure they were on the same page. She smiled as the video qued up and she saw Glenn sitting at the desk.

"Hey Carol!"

The door behind Glenn opened suddenly and a very pregnant Maggie waddled into the room.

"ooohh is that Carol?" Walking around the desk, Maggie parked herself on Glenn's knee who let out an exaggerated "Oof" at the weight. Rolling her eyes Maggie had turned and playfully swatted him.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Maggie practically yelled while leaning into the computer.

"Uhh Mags babe, I think your too close to the mike" Glenn interjected and Carol watched with a giggle as Maggie muttered oh shit and they once again repositioned themselves on the chair with Maggie elbowing Glenn in the gut before leaning back against his shoulder. They were so cute together, she thought with a smile.

"Maggie I am almost done of the painting for the nursery" Carol said with a grin. Maggie made a squeeling noise clapping her hands together "I cannot wait to see it!"

"Let us know when your ready to ship it, I'll send a courier to pick it up" Glenn responded and then continued on "Soooo, how are things?"

"They're great...this apartment is amazing, and Dale offered me a job"

"He did?! Wow amazing! That's gre..."

"Glenn I know that was your doing, your a terrible liar" Carol said interrupting him

"She's got you there baby" Maggie pipped in.

"What no...alright yeah I asked him, just wanted things to be easier for you." He said as Maggie nodded her head

"Thank you, how do you know Dale anyway?"

"Dale was my dad's best friend, my parents died when I was 15 I had no family, I went to live with him and Irma. That's how I met Maggie, it's her home town." Glenn responded.

"Dale and Irma never had any kids of their own but between Glenn and the Dixon's they had their hands full" Maggie interjected.

"The Dixon's as in Daryl? He's my neighbor, he's...different"

"Yeah Dale mentioned Daryl was in that building, only one with an elevator and all...The Dixon's well they had a shitty upbringing, everyone in town knew it was bad in that house, just no one knew how bad. Merle had started working for Dale when he was eighteen and Daryl was ten. One day Merle just didn't show up at work. Dale went out to their house and found Merle with a busted up face and a broken arm. Jack Dixon had broken it when Merle had tried to defend Daryl from his abuse. Jack went to jail and Dale helped Merle get custody of Daryl, get an apartment stuff like that. When Merle decided to enlist a couple of years later Dale and Irma would keep Daryl when he was deployed. It worked well for awhile, Merle thrived on the responsibility, but when Daryl was just heading into the millitary, Merle was heading out, he got into some bad shit, drugs and shit like that. It seemed like when he thought Daryl didn't need him anymore he just spiraled downward. Took him awhile to straighten himself out. He works for Dale now...he's been sober for awhile." Glenn paused "I lived with Daryl for a year at Dale's when Merle was deployed...we went to school together, he's like a brother to me, he's a good person, but he can be a total assehole when he wants to be."

"Glenn..language...baby" Maggie interjected pointing at her stomach.

"It can't hear that...can it?" Glenn shrugged "The past year's been rough on Daryl, ...we thought we might lose him, ...try not to take anything he says to heart."

"Oh I didn't, believe me I could basically see the wall he was building up around himself. He's pretty scared of getting hurt...I was just curious."

"Yeah" Glenn said giving her a funny look "Damn is that the time?...crap we got reservations we never even got down to business. New story I am working on...you could get started on some preliminary drawings of the main character , it's a baby bird, she gets lost in the woods and goes on adventures. I don't have a specific bird in mind, surprise me"

Carol looked up from taking notes "Does this bird have a name? "

"Yeah it was one of the baby names we vetoed, just didn't flow with Rhee. It's Sophia...Sophia the baby bird."

Carol smiled "That sounds ...perfect...I'll do some sketches before our next meeting. Have fun guys" Carol said waving as she disconnected from the chat.

Carol sat back in her chair and as an afterthought decided to quickly send off an e-mail to Lori, they'd been texting back and forth throughout the day but she knew Lori was worried about her, she wanted to put her mind at ease.

That being done she picked up her sketchbook and plopped down in her new favorite spot, the corner of the couch. She'd lucked out getting this apartment furnished, she absolutely loved this couch. This was her personal sketchbook the drawings for Glenn could wait until tomorrow, she wanted to do a little research on birds first anyway. Opening it up she picked up working on the drawing she'd started last night.

Today had been exhausting, It was surprising how difficult it was to organize yourself after a move even when she only had about a third of her things. Carol had spent the day unpacking, organizing and making lists of things she would have to pick up, after she had made a run in the morning for groceries.

As she been locking her apartment she'd been surprised when Daryl's door had opened and he'd made his way out as well.

There was something about him she was very drawn too and she wasn't quite sure what it was. He was attractive, that was for sure, but that wasn't it. She'd seen it in the way he'd looked at her initially when he'd opened the door yesterday when they met, he'd felt it too, and he hadn't wanted too. His eyes in those few moments before his wall had gone up had seared her soul. She instinctively knew when he snapped at her about the wheelchair it had been a defense mechanism. She hadn't been offended in the least. She still blushed thinking about how she'd flirted with him as she'd left his apartment, she'd wanted to throw him off balance a little.

She'd been a little surprised to see him on crutches this morning, but Dale had explained a little more about his injury and she'd assumed it was more of an issue with his leg anyway considering the large brace he'd had on his leg. He'd clumsily maneuvered himself to the elevator attempting to balance as he reached for the button. She'd seen him start to lose his balance and teeter. Placing a hand on his back to steady him she'd reached around him to press the button, bringing her face to face with him. She'd expected him to be upset, to bristle his back up but he'd just stared at her, his chest heaving. Yeah no doubt about it he felt it too whatever it was.

The elevator door had opened breaking the trance like stare down. They'd entered and his cell had rung. She'd bit her lip at the way he was cursing under his breath as he balanced himself against the wall of the elevator and searched for his cell, grumbling he looked at the call display, before answering.

"Jesus Christ Merle...I'm in the god damn elevator...yeah well Tyreese will just have to wait then won't he?"

The doors had opened and she'd waited for him to exit, he was a few feet ahead of her when he stopped and he turned his head and nodded at her almost as an afterthought. She'd smiled and unable to resist she'd winked again. His face had blushed a bright red and he maneuvered off as fast as his crutches would allow him. She hadn't seen him again today.

He must be home now she thought with a grin as she heard his grumbled curses drifting in through her patio door. Dale had been wrong Daryl wasn't a hermit, a hermit wanted to be alone, Daryl seemed to be one of the loneliest people she'd ever met. He seemed...sad, and even though she'd just met him that really broke her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so I decided to do a chapter about Daryl's day when he left with Merle, in the last chapter to go to his appt with Tyreese. I don't know how much I will use Merle and Tyreese, but I wanted to introduce them. There will be more direct Caryl interaction coming up but I am thinking this is going to be a longer fic...it's coming

Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"We ain't got all damn day!"

Daryl felt his cheeks burning as he hustled his way out to the van Merle had borrowed from Dale to take him to his appt. Merle had his head stuck out the driver side yelling like an idiot.

One thing he was looking forward to post surgery was actually being able to bend his fucking knee, which he couldn't do now with the brace. Having the routine all down to a science he opened the back door swung himself into the seat while pivoting his leg up onto the bench seat. Hissing a little as the pain overtook him for a moment.

"What the fuck Daryl! You know your supposed to take a pain pill before physio!" Merle said turning to look at him with a concerned look on his face "Tyreese is gonna loose his shit!"

"I'm fine!" He snapped,"I don't need no god damn pain pill" he said laying his head back against the door closing his eyes with a sigh, trying not to vomit.

Merle decided to change the subject as he started the van and pulled out on the road "So what had you so riled up when you were walking out here? You were blushing harder than a school girl" he said with a snort at his own joke.

"Merle...fuck off" Daryl sighed

"What? Did it have anything to do with that fine little red head who followed you out? Hell she is a fine little piece. She your new neighbor Dale was telling me about? Glenn's friend?"

"Yeah...Carol."

"She checked out your ass"

"Shut up Merle she did not!"

"Well hell little brother I ain't blind to women the way you pretend to be...that woman checked out your ass, fuck Daryl did I not teach you anything? When a good looking woman checks out your ass...that's a good thing! But hey if you ain't interested maybe old Mer..."

"Merle stay the fuck away from her" he snapped and then reddened when Merle started chuckling yet again

"That's what I thought baby brother." Merle laughed. "Why don't you ask her out?"

Daryl snorted "Fuck even if I wanted to, ain't no women wanting to deal with this" he said motioning to his leg.

"Daryl stop saying shit like that! In six weeks..."

"In six weeks time it's gonna be another fucking surgery to recover from, nothing more than that" Daryl interrupted

"That's bullshit, it's the last one and you know it...you just got to get through this one and it will be over."

Daryl rolled his eyes then closed them folding his arms across his chest sticking his hands in armpits "pfft" he said before feigning sleep to block out Merle.

"Fuck Daryl, you need to get laid" Merle grumbled before dropping it. Daryl didn't need to hear the bullshit Merle spouted. All it was was reminder of everything he would never have, nothing would ever be normal again, he didn't even remember what normal was anymore. He wouldn't end up happily ever after, he wouldn't end up married in a house with a picket fence to Carol or anyone else, he would be alone forever.

**XxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daryl laid on the physio table waiting for Tyreese as Merle paced anxiously browsing the brochures, that lined the walls of the physio department of the VA hospital.

"That's some fucked up shit right there" Merle said turning a pamphlet sideways.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Daryl said turning his head at Merle who was looking at a pamphlet "Resuming sexual intercourse in the surgical recovery period...Merle put that shit down"

"What ?0there's fucking pictures in this thing and everything."

Tyreese came bounding in the room then a huge smile on his face "How is my favorite patient today?"

"Fine" Daryl responded

"Cranky as usual" Merle said at the same time.

Tyreese glanced over at the pamphlet Merle was holding "You needing some pointers Merle?" He asked as he began removing the brace on Daryl's leg.

"Hell no, I should be writing these things, it's baby brother here that could use this...got himself a little crush on his new neighbor, cute little red head, nice..."

"Merle" Daryl snapped

"What? I was gonna say nice skin, she's got nice skin, Jesus get your mind out of the gutter Daryl" Merle chuckled "Anyway Daryl here thinks he's gonna be alone for the rest of his life, just trying to show him his options"

"Your one to talk" Daryl hissed as Tyreese started maneuvering his leg through the range of motions they followed every appt.

"Old Merle ain't never lonely for women Daryl, you can believe that...I gotta take a piss" he said leaving the room.

"You know he's right Daryl, if you like this girl you should do something about it, talk to her, do something."Tyreese said as he worked

"I never said I liked Carol!" Daryl responded getting annoyed "Besides what the fuck do I have to offer anyone? I can't drive, I can't work, I can't run, I can barely walk, I can't bend my fucking knee, fuck I don't even know if I can fuck anymore for Christ sake."

Tyreese paused looking up at him "Daryl that pamphlet Merle was making fun of we have those for a reason, were there is a will, there is a way. This, all this crap will end, you have to stay positive. I really think you should reconsider seeing a counsellor, you don't talk to anyone Daryl and that ain't healthy.."

"I am talking to you right now"

"That ain't what I meant and you know it...you need to talk to someone, Merle, Dale, Glenn...maybe even this Carol? Someone..". He said giving him a meaningful glance as Merle came back in the room.

The rest of the appointment passed quickly "Looking good Dixon, we will see you in three days...and remember what I said." Tyreese finished making notes in his chart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

Daryl lay in bed that night unable to sleep. Fucking Merle, putting ideas in his head! He couldn't seem to get his thoughts off of Carol. He kept thinking of the way she smiled and winked at him this morning, it felt like flirting to him, but he was so out of touch with stuff like that he really didn't have a sweet clue. No matter how many times he told himself he was imagining it, it all came down to the fact that her eyes had been filled with heat when she looked at him. He grinned involuntarily maybe she had been checking out his ass.

AN: I hope Merle wasn't too ooc...I have never really written much with him


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so I had this chapter about half written and deleted it to write it from Daryl's perspective. I really like this chapter...I hope you do too, let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Fuck" Daryl said as he slammed the phone down and glanced around his apartment. Dale had just called to let him know that Carol would be coming over in a half hour to pick up some paperwork and deposits. Shit his apartment was total mess.

Swiveling into the wheelchair he started pilling dirty dishes into his lap ferrying them to the kitchen, all the time wondering why he even cared. Twice a week the VA paid for someone to come in and clean, do the things he couldn't do. Merle used to call him a neat freak before all of this had begun, things out of order had driven him a little insane, but since he'd been home, he just hadn't seemed to care. If someone had stopped by and the place was a mess well they could just fucking deal with it, but the thought of Carol seeing his place a mess made him cringe with embarrassment

He's spent a long time last night thinking about her thanks to all the ideas that Merle had put into his head. He was definitely attracted to her, there was something about her that drew him in. He liked the fact that she hadn't been intimidated when he'd snapped at her about the wheelchair if her grins were any indication. She definitely didn't hold a grudge. He sighed wishing he could somehow take that back, and then stopped suddenly in his room, as he was pulling a clean T-Shirt over his head.

What the fuck was he doing? Carol was coming over to pick up paperwork not go on a date. He couldn't see her ever being interested in someone like him. Most people tended to avoid him and his crankiness as Merle called it lately, he hated the pitying looks he got around town, the umpteen offers of help, like he couldn't fucking carry his own god damn mail. It made him want to shut himself off from the world. His apartment was his own little secluded camp.

Truthfully he was surprised he hadn't driven Merle, Dale and Glenn away with the way he acted sometimes. Carol could definitely do better than someone like him, he thought with a sigh. She was the first person though, since he got back who made him feel like he was still human, still a man.

He heard the knock on the door and felt his heart thump a little harder in his chest. Grabbing his crutches he hoisted himself up and made his way towards the front door, realizing half way there he forget the papers in the bedroom.

Swinging the door open quickly, she looked a little startled, but a sweet smile quickly crossed her face and he felt himself blushing like an idiot.

"Hi...Dale sent me..said you had some paperwork for me?"

He nodded, swiveling to let her enter in, to his apartment. Jesus Christ he was an idiot, say something to her, he berated himself.

She didn't seem to notice the fact that he was flustered or didn't let on that she did. She looked around his apartment.

"I love your this building, your brother must be really good at what he does." She paused for a moment then her attention seemed drawn to his book shelf "ooohh birds!" She said excitedly picking up a bird field manual from his shelf.

"Uh yeah" he muttered, if he could slap himself upside of his own head right now he would.

"You have some great nature books, the illustrations in this one is amazing. I'm doing some research on a project for Glenn right now, I need to do some illustrations of a baby bird for him. I haven't had a chance to get to the library yet, it's just not the same on the computer...to many distractions" she said with a grin.

"You can borrow that one... if you want" he responded

"Really!..Thank you, I'll take good care of it." She excitedly placed her hand on his forearm, and he felt a singe of excitement zap up his spine. Carol glanced at him for a moment before turning back to the shelf.

"Do you hunt?" She asked as she glanced at some of the titles

"I did, Merle taught me, we used to go all the time,doubt I will again." He muttered

"Why? " she questioned him, and he looked at her in confusion "Why do you doubt you will again? " she clarified.

"Well,... my leg" he muttered embarrassed

"But I thought it wasn't a permanent injury?"

"It's not" he said

She quirked her brow at him a little confused "Oh"

He waited for the unavoidable questions that would soon follow, the motivational pep talk that Merle was so fond of, hell that people all over town seemed to want to give him, but it never came, she let it drop. He gave her a grateful look, and she smiled yet again biting her lip.

It had never been easy for him to just blurt out his feelings and shit before the war, but lately that's what everyone had been expecting of him. He spent years being a very private person, and suddenly everyone seemed to want him to change be someone different, not the person who he really was. He just didn't work that way, he didn't have a switch he could flip and suddenly cry, or prattle on about his daddy like Merle seemed to want to do lately.

Maggie's little sister Beth was a psychology major, when she'd been home at Christmas she'd hounded him non stop, wanting to know if he wanted to"talk". Saying she wanted to write a paper about him. He'd finally told her to go fuck herself when she wouldn't leave him alone. Merle had found that hilarious, Glenn and Dale had been less than impressed.

It was part of the reason why he felt more comfortable on his own, no one to be disappointed when he just couldn't be what they wanted him to be.

Carol seemed to take it in stride, the sweet grin on her face unchanged as she simply let the subject drop and suddenly he felt a little more comfortable in his own skin.

"I'll get the papers for you...they're in my bedroom" he swiveled making his way down the hallway, he could feel her eyes on his back as he went, and he grinned.

Stuffing the large envelop under his arm, he quickly made his way back out to her in the living room. She was looking at the framed photographs on his wall she giggled when she saw him

"You and Glenn look so young in this one...God Glenn looks like he was such a nerd! I am so gonna tease him mercilessly about this!"

He chuckled "Yeah...he was, we were an unlikely pair, he got picked on a lot"

"And you always stood up for him" she said quietly

"Well yeah,... he's my best friend, course I did...he tell you that?" He muttered feeling his face flush again. Merle was right he was blushing like a fucking school girl.

"No" she paused turning to look at him "it just sounded about right for you"

Fuck she was killing him! How the hell did she know the right things to say, to do? It made him feel good that she thought of him that way, and that was fucking terrifying.

They stood staring at each other a few minutes more, before she glanced at the envelop under his arm

"Are those my papers?"

"Yeah...and here" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key "Since you work for Dale thought it would be a good idea for you to have the other master key...a lot of seniors in the building, they're always locking themselves out."

"Thanks...I guess I should go, it's my first half day at Dale's office...don't want to be late." She said as she put the key, book and envelop in her oversized purse.

He walked her to the door and watched as she waited at the elevator.

"Hey Carol?"

She stepped on to the elevator and turned holding the button to keep the door open "Yes?"

"Maybe I will...go hunting again someday I mean" he stammered out.

His stomach clenched at the beautiful smile that crossed her face

"I'm sure you will" she said as the elevator door closed.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys busy day today, little update for you...not sure about this chapter. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walling Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Two nights later walking into her apartment Carol threw her purse and keys with a sigh, kicking off her shoes, she plopped herself down on the couch.

Dale's office had literally looked like it had been hit by a tornado, paper, and blueprints had littered virtually every free surface of the room. She'd begun organizing and filling right away but in the past two days she had barely made a dent in the mountain of work. It was a mind numbing task, and she'd found her thoughts wandering, more often then not to Daryl.

She'd seen Daryl again this morning, as she had been leaving the building, sketchbook in hand. She arranged with Dale that she would work afternoons, that way she could work on projects for Glenn in the morning or she could sleep in if she worked late into the night, both of which she did frequently.

She'd decided to head to a park she'd noticed down the street to start work on the bird sketches for Glenn, she liked working outside and thought it might be helpful to watch a few birds in flight.

Daryl had been getting his mail and he hadn't noticed her immediately, she'd watched him in the lobby for a moment from the hallway.

Carol hadn't been able stop thinking about him since she been at his apartment or his face as she'd gotten on to the elevator. It had been so open, so full of longing. She'd wanted to get of the elevator and give him a hug. The more she saw Daryl the more she realized there was a sweet lonely man inside that prickly exterior.

She watched as he struggled on his crutches to hold his mail and maneuver back down the hallway to the elevator. The urge to rush forward and offer to help him was strong but she stamped it down, she knew instinctively he wouldn't appreciate the help.

Walking towards him, he stopped when he saw her, and she'd bit back a grin at the way his face had flushed when she'd waved.

"Hey" he'd mumbled looking at the ground.

"Hi...beautiful day isn't it? I was just heading to the park...would you like to come?" She'd asked

"Uh...no..I..umm" He'd seemed so frustrated with himself and flustered. She placed her hand on his forearm feeling the same tingle that she'd felt two days before.

"Daryl it's okay if you don't want to come, you don't have to explain yourself"

"No, it ain't that I don't want to, it's just Merle's coming to pick me up soon and..." He paused for a moment "and...people stare and shit"

He'd seemed mortified when that had slipped out of his mouth. It had obviously been unintentional. She knew if he could have run at that moment he would have taken off like a bullet. Carol's heart ached in her chest at how uncomfortable he seemed, to have let something so personal slip out.

"Oh...I was guilty of that too, but in my defense it's not often a girl gets to see arms like that" she responded motioning to his sleeveless t shirt.

She saw his brow quirk in confusion for a moment and then his face flush scarlet in understanding. She held her breath hoping the flirting hadn't been to much,that it had put him at ease as she intended. She'd been relived when he smiled at her shyly mumbled thanks and headed on his way.

Lying back on her couch she stared up at the ceiling, she knew that there was definitely something more than friendship that could develop between her and Daryl, but she wasn't sure if he was ready for it. She'd settle for friendship if that was all he had to offer her, Carol didn't want to push him ...especially after her experiences with Ed.

The experience with Ed had only reinforced her belief that she should trust in herself, trust her instincts. There had been a part of her mind flashing big red warning bells when he'd asked her out, but she'd still decided to give him a chance, the feeling had only grown on their date and she'd known by the end of it she wouldn't be seeing him again. Carol had often wondered if she had simply said no the first time, if his unhealthy obsession would have grown to such an extent. Rick had reassured her there was nothing she could have done, once Ed had her in his sights his issues had already started.

The thought of Ed getting out on parole made her uncomfortable. She desperately hoped that he was seeking help for his issues while in jail, but a part of her truly doubted it. The best Rick could figure Ed would be eligible for parole in the next two to three months. That was the main reason Rick had been so insistent she get out of Atlanta, out of Georgia. He wouldn't be allowed to leave the state while on parole, Rick had told her. She'd known that Rick was worried about Lori too, they were always together, and Lori would do anything for her. Carol hadn't wanted to be a burden to them, she hadn't wanted her problems to affect them, so she'd agreed.

In the end Carol was glad she had agreed. She missed Lori terribly and cringed thinking of her upcoming phone bill, but this felt like a fresh start, one with unending possibilities she thought with a sleepy grin, great possibilities.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Carol darted up on the couch disorientated her eyes darting around the darkened room.

Glancing at the clock on her side table she realized she had fallen asleep, and it was pretty late, and she was ... cold. She noticed most people on this side of building left their sliding doors open in the evening to catch the breeze . She'd been hesitant to do so at first but had felt silly for worrying, it's not like they were on the first floor.

She got up to close the door when she heard it. The sound of Daryl screaming filtering in through the open doorway.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AN: so, I know nothing about the Canadian legal system let alone the American...I did a little research but deliberately kept that part vague..hope that's not to annoying. Working this weekend, I will update as much as I can :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey, sorry I don't usually leave a cliffhanger if I'm not gonna update the next day, but I fell asleep early last night which never happens. Updating at work on my lunch break, excuse any mistakes a few of you figured it out anyway lol. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_It was always the same dream, waking up after the explosion on the ground. His ears were still ringing but he could hear the sounds of a firefight as if it was coming from a distance._

_He couldn't move, he couldn't get to cover, and the pain shooting up his leg combined with the smoke from the explosion, was making it hard to breathe. He was suffocating, he could see the bone protruding from his leg, and everything was going dark, he felt himself fading to unconsciousness, as he turned his head, he could see a few feet away from him, his friend Martinez, lying on his side, a gaping stomach wound, he was suffocating on his own blood..._

"Daryl...Daryl...Daryl...wake up"

His eyes flew open on a gasp, his arm flew up and flailed widely as he realized he was on his couch in his living room, and ...Carol had woken him?

She was crouched down at the end of the couch, out of his arm's reach a concerned look on her face.

"Daryl...are you okay?"

He nodded bringing his hand up to pinch his temple, taking deep breaths as his hands shook. He heard Carol get up and move and when opened his eyes again she was sitting on the floor next to him hugging her knees.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare you." He muttered, he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"You didn't" Carol paused for a moment like she was collecting her thoughts "...when I was nine I went to a sleepover at my best friend Lori's house. My parents decided to take advantage of the free babysitting and went on a date. They were hit by a drunk driver, my mom died instantly, my daddy was trapped in the car with my mom's body for two hours before they got him out...,.he had nightmares, bad ones. Once when I was thirteen I tried to wake him up and he hit me,...it was an accident, he felt horrible, after that i went to the library and looked up the best way to wake someone from a nightmare. It's pretty common to wake up swinging...you just have to stay out of the way."

She hesitatingly lifted her hand to lie it on top of his resting on the couch"You don't have to talk about it Daryl...but sometimes.. I think if you say it out loud, talk about ,it doesn't seem so,...big anymore"

He was silent for a long time, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He didn't feel like Carol was waiting on him to talk, like she expected it.

"I dream about the explosion...waking up after...can't move...my friend Martinez was next to me..he was choking on his own blood...I couldn't help him." He said softly.

She didn't say anything she just squeezed his hand. He was glad that she hadn't tried to tell him it was okay. He couldn't take when people said I'm sorry, or I understand, it always rang so empty for him, for some reason Carol seemed more real to him, genuine.

He looked at her in confusion suddenly "How did you get in here?"

She flushed red and snorted "I can tell you what I didn't do, I didn't jump from my balcony to yours."

"What?"

She giggled "Here I was psyching myself up to jump from my balcony to yours, when I realized duh I had the master key! ...I'm sorry, did I abuse the power of my key?"

"You were gonna jump from your balcony to mine?" He asked incredulously and continued on when she nodded her head."Were on the third floor!"

"I know thank god I remembered about that key."

"Why? Why would you have done that, for me?"his voice was hoarse he had trouble speaking past the lump in his throat and he closed his eyes.

She raised up on her knees for a moment and he felt her lips brush his temple in a quick kiss before sitting back down on the floor and resting her head on the couch as he opened his eyes.

"Because no one deserves to be caught in a dream like that, especially you Daryl. You shouldn't worry about people staring at you or what they think of you, you're every bit as good as them, maybe better."

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Daryl opened his eyes the next morning feeling disorientated, then he remembered the night before. His hand moved slightly to encounter a head full of soft curls. Carol, they both fallen back asleep after talking last night. Carol had spent the rest of the night curled on the floor beside him her head resting on the couch. The thought briefly darted through his mind that he had something he had to do today, but it left his mind as Carol opened her eyes.

She smiled at him sleepily and he slowly lifted his hand brushing her wild curls out of her face. That was when he heard the door opening and remembered what he had forgotten with dread.

"Daryl you up? ...well hell little brother, what do we got here?"

Merle.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey guys, hoping your having a good day, little update for you, let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Well hell little brother, what do we got here?"

Daryl closed his eyes for a moment, please let this be a bad dream,please let this be a bad dream, he thought. Opening them back up he sighed in resignation, Merle was real, standing there grinning like a fucking idiot.

He felt Carol get up and he made a move to follow her, hissing in pain as Carol handed him his crutches. He was stiff in the mornings to begin with, sleeping on the couch had not been a good idea. As the usual surge of pain hit him at the change of position he gasped out a grunt and felt Carol place her hand on his forearm.

"You okay?" She asked concern etched in her eyes

"Yeah" he responded softly before turning back to Merle who looked stunned. Daryl was feeling a little stunned himself, he hadn't snapped at her for helping him or showing concern. This was a first for him, Merle had obviously noticed too.

"You must be Merle" Carol turned smiling at him.

"Hey sugar.." He started, Daryl quickly snapped "Merle!" Merle grinned at him like he was the happiest he'd ever been, as Carol glanced between the two in curiosity.

"What Daryl? I was gonna say Sugarlips, you must Carol, Glenn's friend?" Carol nodded, and Merle continued on "Thought your apartment was next door?""

Carol gave him a speculative look "it is"

Merle grinned at her like a cat in heat and Daryl felt his insides bristle "Well Sugarlips if baby brother here don't know how to treat a women, old Merle would never make you sleep on the floor...that's for damn sure."

Daryl saw red, fucking Merle! Daryl knew what he trying to do, he wanted to goad him into some sorta territorial pissing match. He was gonna kill him.

Carol cocked her head to the side and took a step towards Merle "How do you know I wasn't exactly where I wanted to be?"

"You putting the moves on my baby brother?" Merle chuckled

"Fuck off Merle we.." Daryl started only to have Carol interrupt him.

"Believe me Merle, your brother is definetly not a baby. Your brother.." she bit her lip "your brother could probably teach you a thing or two about how to be a real man...I wouldn't underestimate him...and I wouldn't underestimate me either...and it's Carol not Sugarlips" she finished brightly.

Turning back to him Daryl felt his heart pound a little at the smile on her face "I should go, last night was nice, we should do it again sometimes" she said with a wink, before turning and heading to the door. Merle giving her an incredulous look.

"Carol...Thanks" Daryl said as she walked out into the hallway.

She gave him a meaningful look and a soft smile "Anytime"

Merle glanced at him in curiosity as the door closed "You hittin that?"

"Merle.." He started in an exasperated tone, but Merle interrupted him

"I like her...she's got some sass to her, and fuck, nice ass too, you should tap that ass Daryl...do you some good."

"I told you to lay off her" Daryl grumbled making his way to his room to change.

"I ain't the one who needs to get laid" Merle called "I was just checking to see if she could resist old Merle"

Daryl snorted as he came back down the hall "What so hard to resist?"

"You been out of the game so long, you don't even know what women like anymore...I could show her what she's missing if you want" Merle said.

Daryl grinned, Merle's constant need to get a reaction out of him was starting to get old he wanted to wipe the cocky grin of his face "Fuck of Merle.., I liked her first."

**XxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours after she got home that night Carol was engrossed in her work, she'd shown Glenn the initial sketch of the baby blue bird she'd completed on Skype earlier and he'd been ecstatic.

"A blue bird...perfect I love that! I may have to do a few rewrites to include that into the story. Sophia the Baby Blue Bird...that gives me an idea, another bird is going to find her and help her make her way home to her mom...let's make him a blackbird..if you wanna work on that I can have a rough draft to you in a couple days so you can storyboard it,...that is if you're not busy...with sleepovers" Glenn had finished with a grin

Carol sighed rolling her eyes "Wow, news travels fast around here."

Glenn laughed "Merle is the biggest gossip you will ever meet...he could teach a class on it to little old ladies at the Y..."

Carol laughed "Yeah...I got that impression"

"So..the sleepover?What was that about?"

Carol bit her lip squirming a little as she flushed, she wasn't sure what it was she really didn't want to explain it.

"Glenn Rhee that is none of your business." Carol laughed as Maggie's voice scolded Glenn somewhere off screen.

"Thank you Maggie" she called out

"No problem, I'd get up off the couch and come onscreen but my feet are too swollen. Doctors say I need bed rest until the baby comes" Maggie called back grumpily

Glenn rolled his eyes "She's got a week left maybe two...now she's on bed rest with me waiting on her hand and foot...so obviously the end of the world."

Carol smiled "it will all be over soon guys" she'd smiled and waved as she disconnected.

The phone ringing broke her out of her focus. Grinning she grabbed the phone expecting Maggie wanting all the details herself, she was a little surprised to see Dale's number.

"Hi Dale, what's up?" She answered

"Carol dear...so glad I caught you, I need to ask you a huge favor! Merle and I need to be at a worksite unexpectedly tommorrow, problems getting inspections passed...tommorrow Daryl needs to go to Charleston, to the larger VA hospital, pre op stuff with the surgeon, anesthesiologist, all that kinda stuff, we had a hotel booked and everything, there wouldn't be enough time to go and come back in one day...I don't suppose you would ever take him? "

"Sure...as long as he doesn't mind"

"Oh excellent! This so helpful! I'll run out and bring you my van, he needs to keep his leg straight, and I'll give you all the hotel and appointment information too...thank you, I really appreciate it...see you in a bit."

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dale set the phone back with a smirk looking at his computer

"Do you think she bought it?"

Glenn laughed "of course she bought it, the permit thing was genius!"

"You're fucking cold as ice Dale!...but don't go jinxing my work, we don't have no fucking permit problems" Merle chuckled from where he was sitting with his legs crossed on the desk.

"Merle Dixon...language" Maggie called from somewhere off screen.

Merle rolled his eyes "Sorry Mags"

"I'm not cold Merle...I think we can all agree she'd be good for him, they're attracted to each other we're just giving them a ...push." Dale said

"Hell he'd be good for her too" Glenn interjected "Damn straight" Maggie called out.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey all..this trip arc will probably be three to four chapters...I'm not quite at smut yet, there not even together lol. I promise smut is coming. I already have ideas for it! (It's crazy how many ideas I have for it!)Crazy busy right now and not getting my notifications thank you so much for all the reviews faves and follows let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Waiting in a doctors office for a discussion had always seemed so ominous to Carol. Sitting in the room was bringing back memories of a long time ago, when she was eighteen, waiting with Lori clasping her hand to hear news of her father.

It didn't matter where the waiting room was they all seemed the same. Muted colors, generic prints on the walls, ...uncomfortable chairs she thought shifting in her seat.

Glancing over at Daryl she could help but notice how rigid he was holding his body while he was perched at the edge of his seat so he could hold his leg straight. She grimaced when she realized how uncomfortable that must be. Glancing around the room Carol noticed a folding chair jammed in behind a bookcase.

Getting up to go grab it ,Daryl gave her a confused look when she brought it over to him and opened it up. Taking the hooded sweatshirt she had on over her tank top off she folded it setting it on the chair.

"Put your leg up" she said going back around to sit at his opposite side.

He gave her a double take but did just that sitting back in the chair with a relieved groan. "Thanks" he said softly.

She was exhausted, this was the last appointment in a very long day. She wasn't sure how Daryl was even still upright. He'd been a little shocked when she'd knocked on his door this morning, apparently Dale had neglected to inform him she would be taking him to his appointments, but he'd recovered quickly.

The two hour drive had been filled with a comfortable silence surprisingly, she hadn't felt the need to fill the time with meaningless chatter and neither had Daryl.

The first appointment of the day had been at a pre operative clinic at the VA hospital. A very young, scared looking medic named Jimmy,had asked a seemingly endless train of questions to the point where Carol had felt like they were going around in circles, just to go around in circles again. They'd finished that appointment with bloodwork, and Daryl apparently had difficult veins. She'd watched as Jimmy attempted it several times before finally hitting a vein. She had expected Daryl to lose his cool at that but he hadn't, he'd seemed resigned and distant to the whole thing.

Next had been a chest X-Ray and heart tracing before meeting with the anesthesiologist who'd been over an hour late and asked all the same questions as Jimmy, then ordered more bloodwork which a laboratory technician had struggled to draw once again.

They headed to the surgeons office only to turn around and return to the hospital to have numerous x-rays of Daryl's leg taken which the surgeon decided he needed. Different views were needed, and then better views, which had Carol's head spinning, but Daryl seemed apathetic.

Returning to the medical center that housed the surgeon's office they once again learned the surgeon wanted more blood drawn. Carol had been ready for Daryl to explode in frustration when a young looking medic named Patrick had come in to draw his blood, she would have had she been in his place. She'd watched as Daryl had sighed in resignation and rolled up his sleeve. Patrick's hands were shaking Carol noticed and she'd glanced at his name badge and saw the word student.

"Wait...are you a student?" She'd asked to which Patrick had flushed red and nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude...I know you need to learn, but your not drawing his blood...he has been poked more times than neccesary today and everyone has trouble...I want you to find someone else more experienced."She'd said.

Patrick had all but bolted out of the room and for the first time the silence had seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" Carol started but Daryl interrupted

"Nah...if I complained when Merle or Dale came they just thought I was being a prick or being difficult, so I just stopped...complaining...thank you" he said from where he was sitting on a stretcher.

Carol had walked over to stand next to him she'd tentatively placed her hand on his cheek

"Daryl, your not difficult and your not a prick. If I had to go through everything you have today I would be a raging bitch, and you've done this and more for a year...I doubt Merle and Dale meant to make you feel that way...your allowed to have your own opinion, this is all happening to you after all."

She'd realized she still had her hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing the cheekbone. His eyes were watching her intently, she suddenly wanted to kiss him. Leaning in slowly towards him she'd seen his eyes widen slightly but he didn't move. Their lips were only a breath apart ...when the door opened.

A very pregnant looking nurse waddled in "Hi, I'm Sue...we're having some issues with your veins I hear? ...let's take a look."

Sue had quickly found a vein and was labeling the tubes of blood when she spoke again "I didn't recognize you right away Daryl...I don't know if you remember me either...I'm Sue Miller, John's my husband, you were in Iraq together."

Daryl had perked up "Millie? How's he doing?"

Sue snorted "He was never able to shake that Millie nickname you and Martinez started...he's working millitary police on the base now, he's good...waiting on these two" She said rubbing her belly then smiling "Twins"

"Twins..." Daryl said

"Yeah he alternates between being excited and wanting to vomit...he'd love to see you, he talks about you a lot, Michonne and T-Dog are on the base too, they regretted not staying in touch with you, they tried but..." Sue trailed off.

"I didn't feel much like talking to no one after the explosion." Daryl mumbled

"Well...are you and your girlfriend staying in town tonight? They all have the weekend off, why don't you come over for lunch tommorrow before you head back..we can barbeque...they'd be thrilled!" Sue said smiling

Carol held her breath and watched as Daryl hesistated before nodding yes. Sue had excitedly given him the address before bustling out.

"I'm sorry...I shoulda asked you if you wanted to..I.." Daryl started to say before Carol quickly interjected

"I want to go"

Bitting his thumbnail he mumbled,

"I didn't correct her when she called you my girlfriend either.."

"That's ok too" she responded with a smile, as the surgeon , had come in to start his exam, which had been brief. He said he wanted to review the X-Rays taken today and then discuss some things with Daryl.

They'd been waiting a half hour before he'd finally come back into the office.

Carol had been surprised at how young was, he was definitely all business as he sat as his desk facing them.

"Daryl I've reviewed all your bloodwork and x-rays, the good news is I don't see any signs that the osteomyelitis has returned. The bad news is this, it doesn't look like that last set of bone grafs have taken as well as I would have liked...,worst case scenario if we get in there and there is osteomyelitis present ...I have nowhere left to graf to..I need you to give me consent to amputate if I don't like what I find."

Carol darted a glance at Daryl who seemed stunned. Slipping her hand down under the desk she reached for his hand from his lap. He grasped her hand, intertwined their fingers together and squeezing her hand tightly as the doctor continued on, as though he never wanted to let it go.

AN: so I am a nurse, and I guess I was poking a little fun at how we can be a little unorganized in a hospital and how often the different departments don't communicate. I had all this funny stuff about MRSA I was going to throw in but I realized I am a total nerd no one would find it funny but me lol.

Also I am taking a few medical liberties...

Osteomyelitis; bone infection.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hey guys! I got the sense some of you were a little unsure about the last chapter, let me just reassure you I have only happy Caryl endings in mind but in the process of that stuff and things will happen :) I am basing Daryl's injury on something that happened to my teenaged nephew when he got into a motorcycle accident a couple of years ago. All I will say is he is currently walking around on two legs (thank god!). Wheww! Long AN sorry I don't usually do that. This is a little short but I think you will like this chapter. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER TEN**

He knew Carol was starting to worry, Daryl hadn't spoken since leaving the surgeon's office other than yes or no answers to her questions on the way to the hotel. She'd found the place relatively easily and managed to get them checked in without too much hassle. Dale had booked a suite that had two rooms and a sitting area.

It was a nice room, a large corner sectional was facing the windows which had a view of the water. They'd stayed there before, it was Dale's favorite place and close to the hospital. He made his way to the sectional sitting in the corner swinging his leg up in front of him, staring out the window, with a sigh.

The surgeon had made it clear that amputation was a worst case scenario, not what was expected to happen, but wanted the option available to him if he felt it was necessary. He knew that, understood it, but he couldn't help but feel shocked. That word, that word kept hitting him straight in the face: amputate.

Life, for the past year (hell all his life really)had thrown some messed up shit his way, and in the past year he always knew that amputation was a possibility, there had even been times when he'd wished for it but hearing the doctor today talk so openly about it, made it real, made it concrete. Fuck if he was honest with himself he was fucking scared, he thought as Carol sat down next to him. He was terrified.

Life was so unfair, he thought with a groan. He'd only just met Carol and if he was truly honest with himself his feelings for her were pretty intense already. She kept proving that she seemed to understand him, that she liked him thorns and all. He wanted more but how could he expect her to want to start something with him, with an axe hanging over his head? This was too much to ask of anyone. He wanted to distance himself, he wanted to protect himself from all the ways she could hurt him and she didn't even know it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize initially when she had started speaking softly

"Daryl...I feel like I need to be honest"

He nodded at her to continue feeling his stomach clench in apprehension.

She was suddenly very interested in her hands, she looked nervous as she started speaking again

"I feel like there's something between us, something good, I think we could be more than friends and I think you might feel it too...I want you to know none of this, not one single part of today, is scaring me off...I still want to give what ever this is a chance"

She paused for a moment and he felt his chest heaving in shock, he wasn't able to speak. Somehow yet again she knew exactly what he needed to hear.

"I know this may not be the right time for me to say this, this probably is not where your head is at, if your not ready to give it a try, if you're not ready for this, I'm...I'm willing to wait, for you to be ready, but you should know baggage doesn't scare me, in fact I have baggage of my own that...that you may decide is to much for you, that I'm not worth it...but...I'm not going anywhere even if you only want to be just friends." She turned to look at him then, her eyes looked unsure.

He felt like such a coward, here she was opening all of her feelings to him and he'd been wanting to push her away. He felt humbled by the fact that she was doing that for him. She was so brave...he was in awe of her, and he didn't give a fuck whatever baggage she brought with her, there was nothing that could change how he felt, maybe they were just two of a kind.

He reached his hand up and brushed the hair away from her face, bringing his hand back to cup her neck. She placed her hand on top of his brushing her thumb along the inner aspect of his wrist, the whisper light touch sending shivers down his spine. Fuck, he thought as he stared at her, I'm so far gone already, it's scary.

"I ain't good at this, but I want this too...whatever this is..I..."

He broke off when her lips were suddenly on his. There was I hesitation in him as he responded eagerly. Bringing his other hand up he cupped her face the kiss continued. Her lips were were soft and he felt as though for the first time in his life he understood what the big deal was people made about kissing. He'd never liked it, never enjoyed it, before this very moment. They broke apart panting and she pressed her forehead to his smiling and then she'd softly whispered "Wow"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hello guys, another chapter for you. I know I have been ignoring my other WIP's but this one is just coming easily to me right now. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_They broke apart panting and she pressed her forehead to his smiling and then she'd softly whispered "Wow"_

Daryl dipped his head down, pressing light kisses into Carol's neck, his hand gripping her waist possessively as she turned her body into him giving him more access. She was slowly running her hands through his hair scratching lightly as she went.

He'd known Carol for one week, and he'd never wanted a woman more, he thought as he slid his hand along her stomach, feeling her body tremble below it. He growled grabbing her waist to pull her onto his lap but stopped as the motion sent an intense bolt of pain shooting down his leg. He hissed gasping as he pressed his forehead to her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly to him. "Fuck"

"Daryl...are you okay?" Carol asked concern in her voice as her hands stroked up and down his back.

He shook his head no into her shoulder "My leg" he muttered taking deep breaths squeezing her waist tightly.

"Can I do anything to help?" she asked as she continued rub his back soothingly and pressed a kiss into his temple.

"This" he said softly

He wasn't sure how long they sat there on the couch like that. Her hands never stopped rubbing his back. He didn't ever remember having this, someone caring about comforting him. Merle and Dale cared but he knew when he was in pain it made them uncomfortable, Merle would get this helpless look on his face and start hammering on about pain pills. Carol's presence was comforting, she wasn't panicking like Merle, she let him ride it out, holding her body to his, like she was a life preserver and he was out in the middle of the ocean. Fuck, up until the past week that's exactly how he'd been feeling, like he was drowning.

As the pain began to wane he snorted "I'm sorry...still thinking my baggage doesn't scare you?"he couldn't help but feel apprehensive of her answer.

She pressed a kiss to his temple yet again "Don't apologize...and I'm not going anywhere, there's no rush, your baggage doesn't scare me Daryl...but mine might."

Pulling his head back to look at her he smiled "There is nothing you could say to change my mind either but someone told me if you talk about something bothering you it doesn't seem so big anymore" settling back against the couch he pulled her with him and she settle her head on his shoulder with a sigh, his arm was still around her and he hugged her to him in reassurance.

"About a year ago I met this man Ed, grocery shopping, of all places, he just struck up a conversation with me, he seemed friendly enough, then two weeks later at the same store I ran I to him again. He made a joke about having the same payday and asked me out. I thought it was a little weird but he was nice, I wasn't sure if I liked him but I thought I would give him a chance...big mistake...the date just didn't feel right, he was trying too hard, like he wanted to be too perfect, I told him at the end of the night I wasn't going to see him again. I thought he understood." She paused taking a few deep breath. He slid his hand further and pressed his palm to her stomach, she put her hand over his and squeezed it gently smiling at him softly and continued.

"Suddenly I was running into him everywhere I went and he was acting like we were a couple, I had to be very blunt with him...it's not happening...then the phone calls started, he would leave the most horrible messages on my machine, what he was going to do to me,how he was gonna hurt me for hurting him...the messages got worse...and it seemed like everywhere I went he was still there but he didn't try to talk to me anymore...he would just stare at me, glare would be a better word I guess...my best friend Lori's husband Rick helped me get a restraining order but it didn't stop him, one night after visiting Lori, Rick drove me home, he walked me into my apartment, Ed was there with a knife."

Daryl saw red, almost flinching at what she was about to say. The thought of that motherfucker waiting there with a knife for Carol, his Carol, made him want to put his fist through a wall.

"...he dropped the knife, Rick's a cop...he didn't resist arrest so he only got a year, he'll be up for parole in three months."

"Fuck"

"Still not scared off?" She asked not looking at him while she fidgeted.

He was definitely not scared off, but he would love a few minutes alone with this motherfucker. She looked scared of what he might say, lifting her chin up to make her look at him

"I'm fucking fearless" he said with a grin, then leaned down to kiss her quickly Then said;

"I don't understand why you left Georgia though, not that I'm complaining."

"Rick thought it would be best for me to get out of the state, be settled somewhere else before he got out of jail. I work from home, my parents are dead. I have friends in Atlanta but no family, well other than Lori, she's like family to me, when Glenn offered to help me it just seemed like everything fell into place." She responded.

"This Rick seems like a dick, he wanted you to just pick up and leave go someplace new where you didn't 't know no one...fuck I'm glad Glenn stepped in...I wouldn't want you to be alone." He grumbled, fuck, he thought he owed Glenn, big time.

"Rick meant well, and he's right, I don't think Ed will stop, but maybe if he can't find me he'll ...lose interest?" Her voice sounded so small and it bothered the fuck out of him to hear her sound scared.

"You have a gun?" He asked suddenly

"Yeah, Rick helped me get one then the knife thing happened and he really never got a chance to show me how to use it." She said

"We'll start going to the gun range," he didn't give a fuck if people stared at him at the gun range "I'll teach you...you ever taken any self defense classes?" He asked and she shook her head no."I can't help you with that yet, but my physio therapist Tyreese and his sister teach a class for women...he'll probably never find you but humor me okay?"

"Okay" she said raising herself up to kiss him again he shivered a little as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She trailed kisses down into his neck and he made sure to stay sitting he did not want to jar his leg again, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, he couldn't seem to get close enough to her, he knew sex probably wasn't an option especially tonight but it was hard to keep his thoughts straight when he felt her hand on his stomach sliding up and under his shirt.

"Daryl" she whispered breaking away from his neck as his hands slid up the back of her tank top "what exactly are we able to do..." She brought her head back to look at him a mischievous grin on her face as she cupped his cheek "or maybe I should say, what exactly am I able to do to you?"

AN: little bit of smut in next chapter...just a little;)


	12. Chapter 12

An: well I am not a tease lol! So this is first little foray into smut (there will be much more to uh...come)with this story, hope you like. A little short and I wrote it on my phone so mistakes are probably plentiful! Review? (I did do two chapters in one day :) anyway let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"**Daryl" she whispered breaking away from his neck as his hands slid up the back of her tank top "what exactly are we able to do..." She brought her head back to look at him a mischievous grin on her face as she cupped his cheek "or maybe I should say, what exactly am I able to do to ****_you_**?"

Carol watched as Daryl's face turned a brilliant shade a red, she loved that about him how he could be so fierce one moment and the blush shyly the next. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. He made her feel beautiful, he made her feel like she wasn't alone,she wanted him, but she had a sneaking suspicion sex would have to wait, at least for tonight. There was so many things she wanted to do, she really did want to know how far she could push things tonight.

He was flustered by her question, she knew that, so she brought her lips back to his neck nipping and sucking as she spoke intermittently

"Can you have sex, with your leg like this?" she asked flicking her tongue out to lick at his earlobe and smiling into the crook of his neck when she felt him shiver.

"I...I...guess so, I'd have to be careful,I haven't...since before Iraq...but... Fuck!.." He muttered

"But your too sore tonight?...are you too sore for other stuff...and things?" She giggled as his hand on her rib found a sensitive spot.

"Fuck Carol" he groaned as she slid her hand further under his shirt her fingertips skimming along his skin "I don't think I could...move..the way I need to for that...and even though your light as fuck I'm too sore for you to,...be on top of me..."

She brought her lips back up to his ear bitting down softly, sucking on the lobe and said "So just don't move..." as she grabbed the hem of his shirt lifting it up over his head.

She settled to his side, her hands exploring his chest as her lips brushed their way down his chest lightly. Then brought her hand down to flick open button of his pants.

He had his face buried in the crook of her neck when he grunted out "Take your shirt off, I want to feel you against me."

Grinning she did just that, and he brought his head down pushing the cup of her bra out of the way taking her nipple into his mouth. He buried his face in her chest groaning as her hand slipped into the waist band of his pants, grabbing his erection and pulling it free. "Fuck Carol...it's been so long,...I'm not going to last long"

He grunted out as she slowly started to jerk her hand up and down his length, her thumb circling the tip.

"That's okay, just let go...I know it been awhile." She said as her hand picked up it's pace. He banded his arms around her waist tightly as she continued, his hands slipping down the back of her pants, palming her ass and pulling her closer to him as he brought his mouth back up to her neck, kissing and nipping as he went.

"Not just awhile...years." He panted into her neck.

Her heart ached a little, his voice sounded so lonely when he said that, she wanted him badly but she could wait for another night when he was one hundred percent, all she cared about tonight was making him happy. She felt his hips started to rise up to meet her hand and she whispered into his ear "Don't move sweetheart,"

He whimpered a little growl as she pushed him back into the couch and lowered her head to take him into her mouth, she'd only moved her mouth up and down his length twice sliding her tongue along the bases when he came , his hand fisted slightly in her hair As he called out her name.

When his breathing calmed she smiled at him he was so sleepy looking it made her heart clench, she knew today had taken a lot out of him, he'd spent all day on his crutches which must have exhausted him.

She brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, "Let's get some sleep."

His eyes widened a little at that "But I never...what about you?.."

She wrapped her arms around him lying her head on his shoulder " I can wait for another night, when your feeling better and not dead on your feet...there's no rush."

**XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daryl waited in bed with his leg propped on a pillow for Carol to finish up in the bathroom. He felt badly not returning the favor, but she was right, he was struggling to keep his eyes open as it was.

She came out of the bathroom and stopped to smile at him, she was so quickly becoming twisted into his soul it was scary. He wanted to do right by her, be positive for her, protect her from that asshole. He wanted it all, he thought as he watched her brush her hair.

"Come here" he said quietly and she came around to his opposite side with a grin, rolling onto her side, snuggling into his shoulder for the night as they both quickly fell asleep.

In the morning her eyes had misted a little when he told her it was the first night since he'd been back he hadn't had a nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hey guys! See I didn't tease you! I gave you two chapters yesterday :) so I am bringing back one of my oc's in this chapter, Miller. If you read my stuff before you'll recognize him if not all you need to know about Miller is he is sweet, loyal, and lacks a little common sense. For those of you who like the rest of my oc's they may make a cameo-let's just say when Daryl has his surgery I envision cranky (foul mouthed) male nurses lol. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER** **THIRTEEN**

"Hey, you okay? With this?"

Daryl was knocked out of his thoughts as Carol brought her hand up to his cheek. He was leaning against the van, they had just pulled up to the address Sue had given them the day before. They didn't know they were here yet, and he could hear them in the back yard, his friends, Michonne, T-Dog, Miller only one missing was Martinez he thought with a pang.

He was nervous,he'd pushed them away, maybe they wouldn't be as excited to see him as Sue thought. Maybe they would be pissed at him, for ...everything, he would deserve it, he...

"Hey" Carol said steeping in front of him and placing both hands on his cheeks "I don't know what's running through your head right now, but your not going to be alone in there okay? It's all going to be okay."

He hated the stupid fucking crutches the most at this very moment. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and hold her in his arms.

She smiled and brought her face in closer for a kiss, then wrapped her arms around his waist for a moment lying her head on his shoulder gently "You won't be alone, ok ?" She whispered.

He nodded and brought his lips down to nuzzle her neck, he suddenly felt like he could take on the world. When a voice cleared their throat behind them.

"I am so sorry to interrupt guys just thought I should let you know you had an audience." They turned to find Sue. She was smiling at them and Daryl couldn't help but laugh at t-shirt she was wearing, it had _I'm two pregnant for my shirt _ and two stick figured baby's with pink bows on their heads over her belly.

"Let me guess Miller got that for you?" He said motioning to the shirt.

She laughed "Yeah he thought it was hilarious...that I would hate wearing it, but I gotta tell you when your pregnant with twins and it's comfortable, and it fits, it goes into the wardrobe rotation, jokes on him..." She waddled up to Carol extending her hand "We never met yesterday I'm Sue Miller"

Carol smiled back "I'm Carol, Carol Miller actually"

"Well hell, Miller's gonna have a field day with that one Daryl," she went and threw a bag of garbage into the bin she'd dropped "Can you imagine not a single one of those three knuckleheads offered to take the trash out front for me, and I'm pregnant, with twins! ...Miller says I whine so much that that card doesn't hold as much weight anymore" she said with a laugh "Come on, it'll be easier to go threw the house on your crutches Daryl" she said matter of factly leading them to the door.

Daryl felt his nerves rattle as they walked threw the house, as the noises from the back yard became louder, he glanced over at Carol who smiled at him and brushed her fingers lightly across his arm, squeezing it lightly before letting it go.

Stepping down onto the deck he saw them standing toward the end, beers in hand, laughing at something when T-Dog noticed him and nudged Miller to stop talking.

He was suddenly enclosed in a bear hugs as his back was patted and chorus of "it's about damn time!.." were ringing out.

He glanced over at Carol who was bitting her lip, he was sure to keep from laughing, knowing how uncomfortable this would make him. He hadn't seen any of them since the day of the explosion, he could let it pass this time he thought. T-Dog and Michonne had big grins on their faces, Miller looked like he was wiping away tears.T-Dog patted his back.

"Aww Brother, it's good to see you! It's been too long man...introduce us to your beautiful lady."

"This is Carol" he said as Carol stuck out her hand

"Carol Miller" she said

Miller's eyes widened "Fuck we must be related!"

Carol laughed "No I don't think so."

"Well fuck Dixon, you managed to track down a cousin or something of mine, you must be trying to marry into my family." Miller said

"Shut the fuck up Millie, she's not your fucking cousin." Daryl snapped.

A grin spread across Millers face "Fuck it's good to have you back."

**XxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxx**

The afternoon had gone well, they'd all reconnected and reminisced. They sat in a group, Daryl on a bench with his leg propped on another chair. He watched Carol and Sue chat at the other end of the deck. He watched with a smile as Carol had placed two hands on Sue's belly and her eyes had filled with delight when the babies obviously kicked.

"I like your girl even if were not related." Miller said

Daryl snorted and threw a napkin at him.

"Me too" Michonne said as T-Dog nodded "I'll try to take her out for lunch a few times next month, when your in the hospital for your surgery."

Daryl had told them about the surgery next month and how it would be the last one,one way or the other. He nodded at Michonne, he knew without even asking Carol that she would be there with him.

"You got to stay positive man, last surgery like you said it will all go fine." T-Dog said

Daryl took a swig of his beer "They will either fix the motherfucker or it will be gone,..."

They were silent for a long moment before Michonne spoke up.

"He would want you to be happy you know that right?"

He felt his breath catch in his chest they had been ignoring the elephant in the room; Martinez. The five of them had been inseparable, the explosion had torn more than his leg apart.

Michonne came around to kneel in front of him "You know that right? he would want you to be happy, he loved you Daryl, like a brother, you were his best friend, none of it was your fault Daryl,,...He wanted you to be the best man at our wedding in fact"

Daryl stared at Michonne he'd known her and Martinez had been together they'd kept their relationship quiet due to fraternizing. He had no idea that they were engaged. He nodded at her, and saw Carol get up and make her way to him.

Michonne got up "Come on boys get off your lazy asses and help Sue clear the dishes." Herding everyone but Daryl and Carol into the house he was sure to give him a moment to compose himself.

When they were gone she walked over to him, he moved over on the bench he was sitting on, giving her room beside him, pulling her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"You okay?"she said running her hands through his hair.

He nodded and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He was starting to feel like maybe life wasn't so unfair after all.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hey guys another chapter for you, I have a few things I needed to start to set up in this chapter, not sure I completely like it. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The next night Carol was sitting at the computer waiting to log on with Glenn as Daryl layed on her couch out of view of the camera.

They had gotten back from Charleston the evening before and as they'd approached their doors he'd felt a pang in his gut. He was sure she'd probably had things to do, or work she'd needed to catch up on. He just didn't want his time with her to end.

They hadn't defined what they were and he felt awkward asking, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know what they were, he wanted to be able to say she was his, but he wasn't sure how to ask. Fuck his mind was in a twist thinking about asking her to just come in to his apartment. He sucked in a deep breath opening his mouth to speak when she dropped her bags in the hall fishing in her purse for her keys and spoke "You're place or mine?"

"What?" Fuck he hadn't had a woman fluster him this much in his life, not even in high school. She had his stomach tied in knots in a good way.

Turning to look at him she gave him a grin, walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him "Your place or mine...I'm assuming you'd be more comfortable at your place so I figure that's where we are going...but I thought I would be polite and ask. Unless of course you want to be alone."

If he could have grabbed her in his arms at that moment he probably never would have let her go.

"My place" he rasped out, leading her into his apartment.

They'd been too tired to cook so they'd ordered a pizza and afterward they'd settled onto his bed to watch a movie on TV.

She'd snuggled into his side again her bare feet tickling his toes. He felt his insecurities bubble up when he realized it was Saturday night and they were watching tv, not exactly anyone's idea of a dream date. Merle would be laughing his head off at him right then.

Lifting her head up to look at him suddenly she said "I wish we could stay like this, just me and you, forever."

She was so fucking sweet it made his chest physically ache, she pecked his lips quickly and lowered her head back down to his shoulder.

"Carol?...what, what are we?" He asked as his thumb rubbed a circular pattern on her shoulder.

Turning more into him she layed her hands on his shoulder one over top of one another and rested her chin on top of them with a grin

"Humans"

He snorted "Smartass...I mean us, you and me, what are we?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment moving one of her hands so her index finger traced the collar of his shirt on his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake."What do you want us to be?" she asked.

The words had surprisingly tumbled out of him, with no hesitation "Together, I want you to be mine."

She'd smiled at him then "I thought I already was" she lifted up and kissed him, her mouth opening as his tongue entered into her mouth. When their lips broke apart he hugged her too him pressing soft kisses into her neck "That means your mine too" she'd whispered.

"Damn straight" he'd grunted into her neck, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist " I'd stay like this forever." He said quietly.

She'd reached down grabbing his duvet pulling it up and over them snuggling in more firmly to his hold, yawning as she spoke and settling in for the night "okay"

The next day since they still had Dale's van they'd headed out to old Abe Ford's gun range on the edge of town. He'd warned Carol on the way over that Abe was a conspiracy theorist and a bit of an antisocial crack pot, but he'd been rolling his eyes two hours later as Carol had Abe eating out of the palm of her hand. He'd bristled a little as he'd watched Abe stare at her ass, only coming out of his jealousy induced funk when she'd winked at him.

They'd spent the afternoon at her apartment, she'd caught up on some work for Glenn, as he lied on the couch reading a book, pretending not to watch her, her face was so animated while she worked. He was really starting to hate being flat on his back, Carol had a couple of high stools he could sit on but other than that he pretty much had to stand or lie down.

He'd been trying to figure out a way to touch her, he wanted to make her feel like she'd made him the night in the hotel. It just never seemed like the right time, or she would get distracted like when her friend Lori called. She motioned to him to lift his head up off the couch and had sat down so his head had rested on her lap.

She'd talked to Lori for awhile,apparently she was having trouble getting pregnant and had to prattle on about it for what felt like forever to Carol. Throughout the conversation though Carol had played with his hair twirling it around her fingers, brushing it away from his temples, he'd gotten so relaxed he'd drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken later by Carol with her hand on his cheek saying she had a meeting with Glenn.

He'd texted Glenn, Merle and Dale earlier, and told them what the doctor had said. He had no real desire to rehash it so he decided to stay off camera.

They'd been discussing things for awhile and sounded like they were winding down when he heard Glenn ask

"Sooooooo, how was the trip?"

Carol smiled "It was good,"

"Come on it had to be better than good. Daryl actually texted me to update me on his appointment. Normally he would prefer sending out a caveman like smoke signal while he grunts, or just keep it all to himself." Glenn said with a laugh.

That little fuck he thought with a grin "You better watch what you say sunshine." He called out from the couch grabbing his crutches and getting up.

He could hear Glenn laughing "So I guess this means it went really good huh?"

He went and sat at the stool beside Carol it was just the right height that he could sit.

"By the way don't think I don't know who put it in Merle and Dale's head to suddenly have permit problems...thanks...maybe...maybe when my leg is fixed we could go out to visit you guys and the new baby." Daryl said

Glenn had always been a crier something he'd teased him about constantly, he could tell he was getting a little emotional when he'd said "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." Before he'd disconnected the chat.

Carol stood up stepping in between his legs wrapping her arms around his neck "I'm so proud of you" she said softly.

His lips sought out hers pulling her in closer to him, his hands ran up the back of her shirt, and he groaned a little when he felt her shiver.

He had his face in her neck kissing and nipping at her collar bone, her hands were fisted in his hair lightly when she said with a little chuckle "This is pretty romantic. Screw around?"

"Hell yeah"


	15. Chapter 15

AN: alright a another chapter for you, nervous about this one ...let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**_He had his face in her neck kissing and nipping at her collar bone, her hands were fisted in his hair lightly when she said with a little chuckle "This is pretty romantic. Screw around?"_**

"**_Hell yeah"_**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Carol smiled at Daryl's enthusiastic answer, he pulled at the hem of her shirt lifting it up and over her head with a growl. He ran his hands up and down her back and sighed pressing his forehead to hers groaning "Fuck I love the feel of your skin." He said as his hands continued to trace patterns on her back "I hate those fucking crutches, when your around I just want to touch you all the time."He said gruffly.

She giggled, "I don't think it would be worth it if you fell down."

"I don't think I could fall any harder than I already have." He said quietly cupping her cheek.

She felt her eyes fill with tears, how could this man be so incredibly sweet and not even realize it. Just two days ago he was describing himself as a prick and an assehole.

He lowered his head to her chest and she felt his hands come up and unclasped her bra, she shrugged out of it as his mouth found her nipple sucking and rolling it in his teeth.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his hand slid down her stomach and underneath the waist band of her pants. She pressed her forehead to his shoulder as his hand moved in between her legs. He groaned a little as his fingers stroked her circling her clit then slided inside of her, thrusting in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her core. His other arm banded tightly around her waist holding her up when her knees started to give out.

She fisted her fingers into his shirt holding her head on his shoulder as his pace picked up pumping his hand, and he kissed her neck. "I've got you" he whispered into her ear "Just hold onto me."he said as she felt her climax hit her and she literally was only standing because he was holding her up.

She stayed where she was as her breathing returned to normal. His hands kept moving on her body, and he brought his lips back up to hers to kiss her.

"Do you want to go to my bed?" She asked quietly "What would be easier for you?" She asked

His face flamed red "We don't have to...I don't want to rush you ...if your not sure..."

"I've never been so sure of anything my whole life." She said smiling back at him "So what would make things easier...for you." She said bringing her lips to his neck.

"Can we stay here?...can you..." He paused blushing

"Don't be embarrassed...can I what?" She said

"Can you get up here, on my lap..." He grunted out.

"I'll definitely try" she said peeling his shirt off of him as he hooked his fingers in the waist band of her pants pulling them down and she shrugged them off.

"Fuck" he groaned staring at her when she was finally naked.

She put her foot in the rung of the stool lifting herself up and into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist,

"Are you ok?" She said

"I'm the most ok I've been in a long time." He said his voice a husky growl and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Carol sighed and lied her head on his shoulder enjoying the feel of his skin against hers and his hands on her back.

He soon brought his hand up to cup her breast, then back down in between her legs. She reached down pulling his erection free from the sweat pants he was wearing as he slipped his fingers inside her again.

"I...I don't have anything" he said

"That's okay" she said, he moved his hand and positioned himself at her entrance and she slid down onto his length.

"Fuck" he groaned as he braced his hands on the counter behind her. "I'm sorry baby" he said "I can't help, your going to have to do all the work."

She nodded and held onto his shoulders as she began to move experimentally "Tell me if anything hurts."

He nodded "Just go slow...and don't knock us over."

She giggled but then started to move in a slow pace. One of his hands left the counter to wander over her body and her hands grasped his shoulders one fisted in his hair. He brought his face to her neck to kiss his way up her jaw as she felt his palm on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Lifting his head up when she gasped, he pressed his forehead to hers , and he slid his hand down in between them and fingered her clit. His eyes were intense and didn't waiver as he watched her until they both hit their climax together, calling out each other's name. They were still connected when Daryl spoke

"Carol...I don't know if it's too early to say this...everything has been moving so fast...but I..." He paused for a moment flustered and she reached her hand up to cup his cheek

"I love you too." She said smiling

He nodded putting his head on her shoulder after his eyes had filled with what suspiciously looked like tears whispering "I love you baby" into her neck.

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One week later Carol was humming to herself as she made her way from the parking lot into Dale's. She was a little late he'd asked her to stop at the bank on her way.

The past week had her walking on cloud nine. She'd even endured Merle's incessant teasing at the office about the fact Daryl was in such a good mood this week. Merle was growing on her, she realized how much he loved Daryl and enjoyed spending time with him. They were gone today to an appointment with Tyreese. Merle had insisted on driving Daryl.

The front door was locked which was funny, she thought as she fished for her keys.

"Dale?...Dale are you hear?" She called out as she made her way into the office.

Turning the corner she stopped "Dale!" she gasped seeing him prone on the floor, running towards him and dropping beside him to her knees. His face had a grey pallor and his lips were blue as he struggled to speak. Carol pulled out her cell and dialed 911.

"They are coming Dale...just hold on." She said urgently

He managed to grasp her fingers squeezing them in reassurance. "Tell my three boys I love them." He rasped out and she nodded wiping away tears, his voice was weak as he spoke once more "You're good for Daryl, you remind me of Irma...tell him he's a good man."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: well I meant to comment on my last chapter, that this is now my most reviewed story, I am so glad your all liking it, now I'm terrified I will screw it up lol. Thank you so much! I try to send out thank you's 1-2 a week but I am so pitifully unorganized if I ever miss you please know I appreciate your interest! Another chapter for you, this is coinciding with my last chapter. Merle and Daryl at The appointment. I wrote this on very little sleep, it may be full of mistakes lol, let me know what you think:)

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER SiXTEEN**

"Merle! Enough with the fucking pamphlets! Jesus Christ!" Daryl muttered as he watched the ever growing pile of pamphlets Merle was attempting to shove in his pocket, from his spot on the table as they once again waited for Tyreese.

"What! This is some good fucking reading material right here! You're supposed to take'em." Merle said in mock indignation.

"Fuck if you need "reading material" so bad go to the fucking library." Daryl huffed out.

"I can't go to the library...you know that! Not after that "thing" with the librarian, and the reporter, and..."

"Stop, I forgot about that, I do not want to hear that story again." Daryl quickly interrupted him.

"Your just jealous of Old Merle" Merle said folding his mountain of pamphlets in half and sticking them in the back pocket of his pants.

"Merle, you look like you have a tumor growing out of your ass cheek. Take those out of there." Daryl said suddenly unable to hold back a laugh as Merle twisted around to look at his own ass.

"What...fuck off." Merle said with a grin as Daryl laughed harder.

Tyreese walked into the room and stopped suddenly " What in the world...are you actually laughing Dixon? What miracle brought this on?"

"He's getting laid." Merle quipped

"Fuck off Merle.."

"That'd do it." Tyreese chuckled as he began removing the brace.

Daryl rolled his eyes but he was far from annoyed. He was happy and it didn't feel like anything could change that. The past week had been amazing, everyday seemed better than the day before. The more he and Carol got to know each the more he loved her.

They'd had sex one more time last night, he was a little embarrassed that he couldn't be spontaneous, sex required a little discussion as to what position he could tolerate. He said as much to Carol last night as she been licking a trail across his chest. She 'd come up to his ear whispering "When your leg is better, you can do whatever you want to me whenever you want." If he could have picked her up and fucked her against the wall at the point he would have, she had a way with words that was so incredibly sexy and she didn't even realize it.

They'd discovered her table was just the right height if she bent herself over it. He still had to go incredibly slow, but his hands had been preoccupied with rubbing her back between thrusts and he'd been riveted watching her face which had been pressed sideways on the table. It didn't matter how slow he went, his orgasm had been sudden and intense.

He had been scared he was rushing things, but Carol seemed to be every bit on board as he was. It was like he had found the one person who was made for him.

"Earth to Daryl." Tyreese chuckled as he manipulated his leg. "Man this girl must be something else to induce laughter and day dreaming from you" Tyreese teased good naturally

Daryl flushed brightly before muttering "She is...which reminds me, I have a favour to ask of you ..."

He told Merle and Tyreese the story about Ed. Merle looked intently quiet

"Your right, that motherfucker doesn't sound so easily put off, sounds to me like he was watching her before running into her, a little convenient that he knew her schedule like that, don't you think?" Merle said

Daryl's stomach clenched in apprehension. He hadn't thought of that. "Tyreese you and Sascha still run your classes? I've been taking her to the gun range, and she's pretty damn good" he said proudly "But I don't want take any chances...I can't loose her."

"You ain't gonna lose Red baby brother...that fucker will probably never find her, she was smart to leave Georgia." Merle said

"But you can never be too safe..." Tyreese said walking to his desk to get a card. "Here's the time and address.."

"Merle, get my phone from my coat and take a picture of this...I hate carrying cards in my wallet, makes my wallet look like a tumor is growing out of my ass." Daryl said with a chuckle.

Merle flipped him the bird as he searched for his phone in his coat pocket. Pulling his phone out of the pocket Merle scrolled through it

"You have your phone on vibrate? You have three missed calls from Red." He said switching the phone of off vibrate. A moment later the phone starting ringing "it's Red again...she's a restless thing ain't she? Must want a piece of you bad little brother." Merle said chuckling as he answered the phone.

"Well hey Red..." Merle face became serious "What happened?...Is he okay?...Are you okay? ...Okay, we'll be right there Red...it'll be okay."

Daryl's heart felt like it was lodged in his throat as Merle hung up the phone "What the fuck happened Merle...she alright?"

"She's all right...Dale had a heart attack, Carol found him...She's at the hospital with him, it's bad and...and it don't look good."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: hey guys I struggled with this chapter..let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER** **SEVENTEEN**

If he never saw another hospital for the rest of his life it would be too soon Daryl thought as he and Merle made their way into the emergency room. It was very busy and he spotted Carol right away. Her arms were banded around her stomach, her eyes filled with worry and tears as she paced.

She rushed over to him when she saw him wrapping her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest muttering "Thank God your here." as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You alright?" He said his voice rasping out more gruff than usual.

She nodded "Yeah, don't worry about me, I just... needed you...no one will tell me what's going on other than to say they are trying something called "a clot buster" drug...he ...stopped breathing in the ambulance, they had to shock him." Carol said her voice unsteady.

He nodded not really knowing what to say. Merle went to the desk saying he was going to try to get some information.

Daryl had always hated public displays of affection and he really hated having people stare at him since he was back, but there was nothing he wanted more than to wrap his arms around her, in the middle of the ER and hold onto her for everything he was worth. He had to settle for her doing just that as he gripped his crutches.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Staff had no updates for them but lead them to a private waiting room with large comfortable chairs and an ottoman Daryl could rest his leg on.

Carol was sitting at his side in the same chair her head on his shoulder as they waited, ,Merle paced restlessly.

"This is bullshit, they should be able to tell us something by now..." Merle said slightly agitated turning to Carol he said "Still no luck getting Glenn?"

Carol shook her head "No and I didn't want to leave this as a message..."

Merle nodded his head as he started pacing again.

"Sit down Merle, pacing ain't gonna help." Daryl said.

"Nawh...I can't... I gotta..I gotta go." He said suddenly looking at the clock

"Merle!" Daryl snapped"where the fuck are you going!"

"I ain't going where you think, there's a meeting in this hospital...starts soon...text me if..just text me okay?"

Merle said before leaving the room.

"Meeting?" Carol said in confusion

"AA...he goes sometimes even though pills were more his problem." Daryl said quietly

"Well ...that's a good thing right?" She asked.

"I guess, if that's where he is really going...every time something bad happens I expect him to take off, fall of the wagon you know?...that's his thing...avoiding shit, taking off, getting wasted." Daryl sighed leaning his head back against the chair.

"Well has he done any of that in the past year? It couldn't have been easy for him." Carol said and Daryl shook his head no "Well then maybe,...maybe he'll surprise you, maybe he's a late bloomer...just don't give up on him, but don't let him bring you down either"

He nodded kissing her brow, it was true, he had been expecting all year for the ball to drop, for the stress of everything that had happened to him to affect Merle so badly it would throw him off the wagon.

"He blames himself...Merle...for not getting me out of our house sooner, things with my dad...were fucked up...bad, I think if I hadn't gotten out when I did my dad probably would have killed me when he was drunk...he blamed me for my momma's death, she was never the same after I was born, she was sad all the time and shit, Dale told me once it was probably post partum depression whatever the fuck that is, ...she killed herself."

"None of that was your fault...you know that right?" Carol whispered

"Yeah I know I just...I'm so tired of losing people, of worrying about losing people...fuck...now Dale...I can't lose you Carol..." He said

"Your not going to lose me and...Dale...he told me to tell you,Merle and Glenn, that he loved you, he called you "his boys", he told me to tell you that he said you were a good man... He was so proud of you when he said it...Dale is a good man too, whatever happens he would want you to keep going and moving. He wouldn't want you to give up on life, on being happy..." She said wiping away a few stray tears from his cheek.

"He set us up, the trip to Charleston, you know that right." He said to her and she smiled at him sweetly and nodded.

"Yes...and for that I will always be grateful...even though I think we would have found our way to each other eventually...he just gave us a little push."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Merle came back about an hour later, looking calmer, with a few drinks from the vending machine in his hand.

"Anything? " he asked

"No...still can't get through to Glenn neither" Daryl said. Carol had fallen asleep beside him as he'd stroked her hair. He knew she'd had adrenalin rush and then crashed, she'd barely been able to keep herself awake. Finding Dale like that hadn't been easy for her...especially since she'd told him her Dad had died of a heart attack.

"I'm sorry I took off..." Merle said

"It's all right, you came back...do what you gotta do...just come back"Daryl said.

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally there was a knock on the door of the private waiting room.

A young looking doctor stepped in, his expression grim, Daryl roused Carol and the three stood waiting for news.

"I'm Dr. Thomas , I'm sorry we did everything we could for Mr. Horvath, there was just too much damage to his heart...he's gone."

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxx**

Daryl had insisted that Merle come back to his apartment with him and Carol. The three of them were shocked and barely managed to speak to one another. It felt surreal to Daryl like it was all a bad dream.

He watched as Carol covered Merle with a blanket after he fell asleep on the couch, and pulled off his boots, before they made their way to his room. He settled into bed as Carol slipped into the bathroom and then it hit him ...Dale was gone.

He felt like he couldn't breath, like he was suffocating and suddenly he couldn't hold it back anymore...for the first time in a year he cried.

The bed dipped beside him as Carol slipped in, wrapping his arms around her he buried his face in the crook of her neck and clung to her as everything he'd held back for so long came flowing out of him.

She held on to him, whispering endearments and telling him she loved him until he was able to compose himself. He was about to speak when suddenly both their cells buzzed in succession on the side table. Pulling his head back he kissed her briefly "it's probably Glenn." He said his voice sounded rough even to him.

She nodded and reached over him to grab her cell. The light from the screen illuminated her face and she let out a half laugh, half sob covering her mouth with her hand.

She turned the screen to show him a picture of an exhausted Maggie holding a tiny red baby. "Maggie had the baby" she said with a smile "James Dale Rhee"


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I apologize that I haven't sent out thank you's for reviews lately...I have been a little crazy, but please know I appreciate them:) just to clarify one thing Glenn and Maggie's baby's name is James Dale Rhee (Jamie) that will be important in this chapter. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**Chapter 18**

Glenn, Maggie and little Jamie made it home four days later. The days preceding their arrival had been beyond busy for Carol.

She took care of most of the phone calls to make the arrangements for Dale and tried to keep some kind of order to Dale's business. All the while, she worried about Daryl and Merle too.

Merle had spent every night at Daryl's apartment since Dale's death . Two nights ago she'd wondered if maybe they might want some privacy in their grief.

"I can go home tonight Daryl.."she'd started

His face had looked panicked. He'd been quiet the past few days, she hadn't been sure what to make of it, but from the look on his face now she knew it had nothing to do with wanting to be alone.

"Or not" she'd said "I can stay"

He'd nodded at her, his expression breaking her heart a little.

"I ain't good at this" he'd said, his voice quiet "but I need you, is that ok?"

"Of course it's okay...I just want to give you whatever you need right now." She'd said wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her face into shoulder.

He'd rested his cheek on top of her head, her wispy curls tickling his nose."You already are" he'd whispered.

She'd suspected that Merle was a little more emotionally stable than Daryl gave him credit for, and that he was hovering out of worry for Daryl which had endeared the man to her even though he'd called her "sugartits" several times, the funny thing was, she wasn't even sure that he was aware that he was doing it.

The one time Daryl had caught him saying it he'd been indignant when Daryl had slapped him upside the head then blushed and apologize. She'd pretended she hadn't noticed from that point on.

Merle had still been asleep on the couch, and Daryl in bed when Glenn and Maggie had shown up at Daryl's door.

It was a surreal experience to come face to face with Maggie and Glenn for the first time and not just threw a computer screen.

"She's so life like and three dimensional in real life Mags" Glenn said patting at the air as though touching a computer screen.

Carol had snorted and was soon enveloped in a group hug getting her first glimpse of little Jamie snuggled across his mom's chest in a sling.

"Thank you for being there for him...and Daryl too" Glenn said la few moments later with tears in his eyes as she'd told him Dale's last words. She nodded wiping her eyes "of course" she said.

"Short Round, Maggie!" Merle exclaimed as he got up and of the couch "let me see this kid!"

"I'm gonna go wake Daryl" Carol said starting down the hall only to grin as she heard Merle exclaim

"Well now, he's cute as fuck, but he supposed to look like an old man?"

"Shut up Merle" she heard Maggie and Glenn exclaim simultaneously then chuckle.

"Carol...just a second" Glenn said and she stopped at Daryl's door "We'll walk down to the bakery and pick up some breakfast, be back in a half hour, come on Merle you can come with us."

**Xxxxxxxx**

Daryl was still sleeping when she went in to the room and she sat down perched at the side of the bed watching him for a moment before brushing her hand across his cheek. His eyes had slowly opened and he reached up grabbing her wrist holding her hand on his cheek as he turned his face into her palm.

"Morning" he rasped

"Good morning Sweetheart" she whispered leaning down to kiss him

His lips were a little chapped and she ran her tongue along them slowly, as he groaned.

"Glenn here?" He said sitting up in bed his back against the headboard then pulling her into him for a hug.

She sighed, sometimes it seemed like Daryl craved affection, and she often wondered how much he'd received throughout his life. It made her want to shower him with it, she wanted him to understand how much he deserved it.

"Yes, but they went out to pick up breakfast, they will be back in about a half hour." She said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

He still had his arms around her so she snuggled further into his embrace, bringing her hand up to run through his hair which she'd come to realize he loved.

"Alright...I still can't believe he's gone." He said

"I know, ...it's not easy."

Kissing her brow he murmured "Sorry, I know how hard this must be for you."

"Daddy was gone along time before the heart attack...he checked out on me, he never got over losing my mom, it got worse over time, that's why you gotta promise me, you won't give up, cause all of this, it'll get better, that's something I can promise because I've lived it" she said.

He nodded into her shoulder and she felt his hands slid up under her shirt "How much time we got now before they come back"

She shivered "About twenty five minutes"

"I need you...I need you so bad...I need..." He trailed off as he lifted the hem of the tank top she was wearing and pulled it over her head.

Carol remembered after her father passed away, wanting to feel alive, to feel good to feel ...anything. She knew that's probably how he felt at the moment. She sighed as his mouth closed over her nipple almost urgently. Standing up she slid the pajama bottoms and underwear she was wearing off before straddling his lap on the bed. He groaned as his hands ran over her body.

The room was cool and she shivered a little in anticipation and due to the temperature.

"Are you cold baby?" He whispered into her neck

"A little" she said "you might have to fix that"

His slid his hand down in between her legs groaning when he found her ready for him.

"I need you too" she said pulling his length from his boxers and positioning him at her at her entrance. She slid down onto him as he pulled her in close to him, burying his face in her neck.

"I love you...I can't loose you too." He whispered

"You won't" she said bracing her hands on either side of his head on the headboard, so she didn't put too much weight on him.

She set a slow pace that rapidly picked up, his hands were splayed across her ribs guiding her movements, his eyes never wavering as they stared at her intently as she quickly lost control and he soon followed.

He had his arms banded around her waist and head on her shoulder as they caught their breath. She ran her fingers through his hair kissing the top of his head. "Are you ok?" She asked.

He nodded not moving "Yeah...I don't understand why...after I was a dick when we met you would want this, why you gave me this a chance.."

She leaned back to cup her hands on his cheeks with a grin "You're a bit of a drama queen..you know that right?"

He stared at her in confusion then snorted as a laugh escaped him.

"Seriously Daryl, you act like your not allowed to have feelings, be angry, feel pissed at faith, be sad...your not a superhero we all know that. I could see through your little show when we met" she pressed her forehead to his smiling " and of course it helped that I was distracted by the fact you had no shirt on...show off."

He laughed again then sighed." I shouldn't be happy...Dale.."

"Wanted nothing more than for you to be happy...for all of you to be happy."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were up and dressed when Glenn, Merle,Maggie and the baby got back with breakfast.

"I mean what the fuck? You name him after Daryl and Dale, what about old Merle?" Merle was saying as that walked in the door.

"We're saving Marla for a girl." Maggie said dryly

"Pfft" Merle said taking the bags into the kitchen.

" What did he mean? Named after Daryl and Dale?" Carol asked Maggie watching with a smile on her face as Glenn went over to Daryl sitting with on the couch with his leg resting out in front of him, hugging him enthusiastically. Daryl initially had a grumpy look on his face but a smile gradually bloomed across his face as he patted Glenn's back.

Maggie smiled turning to Carol

"James is Daryl's middle name"


	19. Chapter 19

AN :hey guys Real life is crazy right now...I'm sorry I'm slow. Another chapter let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The baby grew on him. Maggie and Glenn had decided to stay in town for the forceable future, Maggie was on maternity leave from her job as a teacher and Glenn could work from anywhere so they decided to stay and help put Dale's affairs in order. Dale's house was a hodgepodge of collected items that in Daryl's opinion bordered on hoarding.

The day after the funeral they'd gone to Dale's house in an attempt to start putting some kind of order to it. Daryl had gotten a little chuckle out of Carol's slack jawed expression upon first seing the house."Did he...did he collect everything?" She'd asked.

"Pretty much" Glenn said looking around in dismay"Irma was able to keep it under control but when she died he just spiraled I guess."

Daryl had soon be relegated to the couch as Carol and Maggie worked like whirlwinds with Glenn running errands and taking their orders.

Maggie had plunked Jamie in his arms the first day much to discomfort, saying she could sort and work faster without the sling. He'd sat there holding the baby out at arms length wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do with him. From the look on the kids face he wasn't too sure about Daryl either.

He'd heard Carol giggle and looked up as she walked over to him "Like this"

He'd been confused initially when she'd unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and taken the baby unzipped his sleeper and placed him on his chest . The kid had burrowed it's head under his neck like a little kitten and sighed, let out one hell of an impressive burp, farted and fell asleep.

"Babies are soothed by the sound of a heart beating, and body heat...your bonding!" Carol grinned leaning down to ruffle his hair and kiss him briefly before heading back to work.

He felt awkward at first, like he was gonna hurt him or worse wake him the fuck up if he moved. He soon realized the little grunts and sighs were normal, just something baby's did. Daryl soon found himself getting sleepy and then he got scared he would drop him if he feel asleep.

"Aww fuck it." He said unbuttoning his shirt enough to put Jamie inside it then buttoning it back up so he could only see the kid's head. Glenn, Carol and Maggie were upstairs and wouldn't see him anyway.

"Don 't tell anyone" Daryl said pressing a light kiss to the kids head then promptly fell asleep himself.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Carol you have to see this" Maggie said from the doorway of the living room.

Carol came to the doorway to stop at the sight. Daryl was fast asleep on the couch with Jamie tucked inside his shirt. One of Daryl's hands was thrown up above his head the other was curved protectively around the baby. His head was tilted a little to the side so his cheek rested against the top of the baby's head. She wished she had a camera to capture the image so she could sketch it later. Remembering her cell she pulled it out of her pocket and snapped a picture.

Leaning her shoulder against the doorframe she smiled as the baby stirred slightly and Daryl made a soft "hushing" noise in his sleep comforting him. The sight was tugging at her heart strings a little, he was so sweet and he didn't even know it she thought.

"Awwwww Cute"

She snorted as Glenn came up behind her watching the scene with her and Maggie.

"Don't let him hear you say that" she said

"God no...I'd end up with an arrow to the ass" Glenn said with a grin "Seriously...though I'm glad that you saw through all the 'fuck off I don't need no one shit'..the past year has been rough, he would not let anyone in...I was worried about him, the difference in him in a month is amazing."

"I didn't do anything other than not let him scare me off" Carol said

Daryl stirred then opened his eyes and she watched as he pressed a kiss to the baby's head smiling at him the murmured something to him before noticing the audience at the doorway. A blush flushed across his face.

"Daryl Dixon, ...nanny...or should I say manny." Glenn quipped.

Daryl rolled his eyes, rubbing the baby's head then saying in a sing song voice with a grin "Your daddy better watch his mouth huh sunshine? I may be layed up now but that ain't gonna be forever now is it?"

**XxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I only got over a week left before I gotta go in...to the hospital." Daryl said the next night while lying in bed. He hated the fact that he could only lie on his back, fuck he never thought he'd see the day when he would be wishing he could spoon.

"How come so early?" Carol said in a soft voice. She was tucked into his side, her head on his shoulder.

"Cause of my history with infections, they wanna put a special iv in and drug my up with antibiotics before I go in for surgery."

"Oh" Carol yawned "Well we better make some plans then."

"If everything goes ok I'll be the hospital for two-three weeks total...if not.." He said quietly wondering how she would feel if he lost his leg.

Carol sat up in bed suddenly running her hand gently along his leg that was in a soft brace he wore to sleep

"Your leg, which I am sure is a wonder to behold, is not you. You are in here and in here" she said touching his heart and the his head.

"I am so grateful that you lived that day, that I got the chance to meet you, to see what's in your heart...nothing could change that for me." she said leaning over his face staring at him "Nothing...you know that right?"

He nodded

She smiled "We take it day by day, were going to be positive...but whatever happens I'm in this with you for the long haul."

"I'm...scared" he said after much hesitation. She cupped his cheek and pressed her forehead to his.

"Of course you are sweetheart, you wouldn't be normal if you weren't. You are the bravest man I ever met in more ways than one,who wants a black cloud like this hanging over their head? I can't imagine how that feels, but you won't be alone...that I can promise you." She whispered


	20. Chapter 20

AN:hey guys let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**Chapter Twenty**

Dale had left him, Merle and Glenn the business.

Daryl was dumbfounded, he had assumed that it would go to a relative, while Dale and Irma had no children, they did have nieces and nephews.

Glenn had made it clear he would help out until Daryl was back on his feet but had no desire to be involved in the day to day running of the office. Merle was more involved in the construction side and Daryl wasn't really sure where exactly he would fit in once he was able to get more involved. One thing they were sure on they needed to hire someone to run the office, but finding someone good was a different matter.

Andrea, Glenn and Carol's editor had made a visit to pay her respects and check progress on the book, offered a possible option to them, while they all had been having dinner at Daryl's apartment.

"I may have a solution for you." Andrea said as she leaned against the windowsill after dinner holding a glass of wine.

"Really now Sugartits, and what's that?" Merle said walking into the room.

Andrea had titled her head to the side, set her glass down and then walked towards Merle in a menacingly manner. She patted the side of his face then fisted her hand in the front of his shirt.

Leaning into him she bent her knee and lifted up her shoe "Merle?...You see these shoes..you call me Sugartits one more time that heel will be implanted so far in your ass, you'll be the one needing surgery."

"Fuck you're kinky aren't you?"Merle said

Andrea grinned and tapped his cheek again "Maybe,... wouldn't you like to know" walking away to sit down leaving Merle a little flustered.

"My brother in law Milton, just lost his job. His boss Was Phillip Blake, you must have heard of him, he was convicted of money laundering through his company. Milton was the one who realized what he was doing, tipped off the cops but the company folded, and now no one will touch him. I know for a fact he and Amy would be willing to relocate. I'd vouch for him, you wouldn't regret it."

"Sounds good to me" Merle said "so Blondie does this mean you'll be coming around more if your sister's here? "

Daryl groaned "Merle give it a res..."

Andrea put her hand up to stop him and winked at Merle "Maybe"

**XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dale had apparently planned to surprise them, Carol had found receipts for a house in Charleston that he'd rented and paid for, for a month, during the time Daryl would be in the hospital.

"He always thought about shit like that " he'd said sadly when Carol had told him.

"I already called it's non refundable...is it ok if we use it?" She asked.

"I think so, it's what he would want I think" He said

"Good, Miller and Sue offered, but she's eight months pregnant with twins...she does not need house guests right now." Carol said and Daryl nodded.

Daryl had to be admitted early in the morning so they decided to go the day before and spend the night at the house so they wouldn't need to have a super early morning.

Merle had called just about the time when they were getting ready to leave to let him know Milton and Amy were having trouble finding a place to live.

"I was thinking, if you got your head out of your ass and asked Red to move in with you that would open a place up for them." Merle said bluntly "You know you want to..., stop being a bitch about it."

"I ain't nobodies bitch Merle,...of course I want her too, I just don't want to rush her you know...scare her off."

"Pfft Red would have your balls for saying that, she ain't the type to scare easily...stop being a pussy and ask" Merle said hanging up on him.

"What do you want me to do?" Carol asked from behind him in the doorway a smile on her face.

Startled a little at her sudden appearance he flushed as he flustered a little at what to say. He knew they were together, he knew she was his but sometimes when she smiled at him so sweetly like that his stomach tied up in knots like he was talking to his first crush in middle school, and his mouth wouldn't seem to work.

"Uh ...That was Merle" he said

She grinned "That part I caught"

"Oh...we were talking and he said that Amy and Milton are having trouble finding a place, Merle thought...if we moved in together that would open up a spot for them..." He said quietly almost whispering

"Is that what you wan..." Carol started to be interrupted by Daryl

"Yes...that's what I want." He said quickly

She walked over to him grinning

"Okay"

"Just like that? Ok?"he said

"Yeah just like that" she said softly rising up on her tip toes to kiss him. She turned a little so her back was against the dresser behind her, as the kiss grew more passionate. He rested his crutches against the dresser then leaned forward pressing his forearms to the top.

"Turn around" he growled

She turned in the space in between his arms. He braced his arm sideways on the dresser then brought the other to her waistband of her skirt sliding his hand down and underneath as he kissed her neck . She layed her head back on his shoulder giving him more access, groaning as his fingers slid down, and as he slid them inside of her. "I wish..." He started to say then stopped.

"What" she groaned

"I wish I could taste you...I wish I could put both of my hands on you" he said huskily as he ran his tongue along her ear "I wish I could feel what it's like to have you underneath me on the bed." He whispered as he pumped his fingers inside of her.

She gasped leaning forward laying her arms on the dresser. Pressing her forehead into his elbow. "Just think of all the firsts were going to have" she panted.

"Take off you shirt off" he rasped "I can't"

She wasn't sure she could stand but managed to shrug it off. She reached for the clasp of her skirt but he stopped her "Naw, leave that on" he growled. She whimpered as he slid his fingers out of her, helping her slide down her underwear. She groaned when she heard his zipper open, and felt him probing at her entrance. His lips making a trail along her shoulder. "Are you ready baby?" He said

She nodded and said "Yes, always for you." as he entered her.

It was slow almost achingly so, his hand between her legs held her so close they were supporting each other's weight and he whispered in her ear "I want a first time when I can be fast, and loose control...I want that bad" she shivered as he continued to whisper in her ear all the firsts he was looking forward to. His lips continuing to nuzzle her neck "I want every first from now to be with you." He said

He was soon not able to speak and neither was she as he climaxed first and she followed him a moment later then layed his head on her back in between her shoulder blades.

A few moments later she giggled,"We should get going...get up"

"No"

"Daryl we talked about this, it's going to be okay.." She said but he interrupted her laughing

"No, I mean you knocked my crutches on the floor, I'm stuck."


	21. Chapter 21

AN: hey guys new chapter...bringing in my oc Perez, all you need to know about him is that he likes to curse. FYI apparently this site doesn't send out notifications if you update at certain times in the night...sorry if you missed my last update my insomnia was in full swing and I updated at 4am.

Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Getting admitted to a hospital sucked shit. The repetitive paperwork, the questions, the paperwork. Daryl was exhausted by the time they made it to his room.

The VA had given him a private room this time and it was a relief, he hated when he was in a room with other people, it was difficult enough to go threw this without strangers watching him, staring at him in pity, wanting it back in return.

The surgical orthopedics unit was busy when they arrived, a clerk showed them to his room and said his primary nurse would be in soon to admit him. He was exhausted and for the first time it was a relief to climb into the hospital bed. He was sitting upright in the bed when he realized he forgot to take of his shoes. "Fuck" he made a move to get up but Carol stopped him.

"Here I'll get it" she went over to the end of the bed slipping his shoes and socks off. She gave him that grin that he loved and started to rub his foot on his good leg, messaging and rubbing her thumbs along the arch. "You don't have to do that" he said gruffly.

"I want to"

When his foot felt like it was melted, she asked softly "Can I do the other one?"

"Yeah, just go easy, don't jar it or pull" he said

He watched as she lovingly rubbed and messaged the foot that might not be there anymore in four days time, her eyes were on his face and he was blown away by her expression. He knew in that moment what she'd said was true...if he lost his leg it really didn't matter to her.

He was humbled by it, how had he gotten so lucky to find the one women who would love him unconditionally. In the six weeks since they'd met she'd showed him that life was worth living, he was ashamed when he thought how close he'd been to giving up. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to get better, because he wanted to be what she deserved. She showed him life wasn't over, he had a future ahead of him. He wanted that future with her. Fuck...he wanted to marry her.

If he hadn't been sitting in a hospital bed he would have been knocked on his ass. Carol was the one...just like a damn romance novel. He wanted to tell her. It had only been six weeks though, he was conflicted, was it too soon to say it?

She cocked her head to the side and grinned "What?...you have a funny look on your face."

"Nothing" he said feeling a little choked up "Come here " he wiggled to the side of the bed as she walked to the head of it. He reached out and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist burying his face in her neck. She started to rub his back slowly

"Are you okay sweetheart? You're shaking." She said sounding concerned.

"Yeah...yeah I'm just glad your here." He said he made up his mind, then and there. Before he went in for surgery, he was asking her to marry him.

He felt the urge to just blurt it out, but he held it in. She deserved a ring at least, she deserved for him to make it special in some way. Fuck he was a dumb ass he should have had this epiphany a week ago.

"There's no place else I would want to be." She said quietly.

Fuck it he thought leaning back to look at her "Carol I ..."

Just then the door opened and a large Hispanic man in army green scrubs walked into the room

"Well...Dixon! Appears we've had a development in your life since the last time you've been here! Who pray tell is this?...and might I just say ...well done"

Daryl didn't move but closed his eyes and pressed his forehead for a second to her chest muttering "Sweet Merciful fuck No...please tell me you ain't my primary nurse Perez."

"Oh Sweet Merciful Fuck yes!...yes I am." He said with a grin. "So come on Dixon...introduce me to your girl"

Daryl sighed leaning back in the bed "This is Carol...my girlfriend"

"Well, will wonders never cease ...nice to see you happy Sargent."

Perez answered

"I ain't no Sargent anymore"

"Ahh you say potatoe I say fucking potato" Perez said perching on the chair next to the bed setting a tablet in his lap and bringing up Daryl's chart.

"Are you...Are you supposed to be cursing so much?" Carol asked

"Probably not, but management says we only have to stop if Dixon does" Perez said grinning.

"No fucking chance of that" Daryl said rolling his eyes.

"And that is why you are my favorite patient Dixon" Perez said perusing his chart "Sweet Jesus your chart is big" he muttered under his breath

"Hey Dixon aren't you gonna ask me how big is it?" Perez said while looking at the screen with a smirk.

"No Perez, no I will fall for that again" Daryl snapped

"Pfft your no fun Dixon, alright you know the drill Dixon quick exam few questions and you will be all checked in at Hotel VA." Perez said standing up and grabbing his stethoscope.

Dar put his hand up "Hold on a second" he said turning to Carol "Baby you don't have to stay for this, why don't you go get something to eat and bring it here"

Carol quirked her brow,"are you sure?"

"Yeah he's a harmless assehole" Daryl smiled at her.

"Hey now" Perez said

"I said harmless didn't I?" Daryl said without turning.

"Good point" Perez said

Carol picked up her purse and pecked him on the lips "Be right back" she said and left the room.

"Baby you don't have to stay for this? Wow...who are you and what have you done with Daryl? " Perez said grinning

"Shut up smartass I need your help with something before she comes back." Daryl said

"Oh yeah, ...what's that?" Perez asked genuinely interested.

"I need you to help me get a ring, I wanna ask her to marry me"


	22. Chapter 22

AN: hey guys this chapter is meant to be a little funny in the middle, hope it didn't miss the mark. Also All the bolded text are text messages and I didn't write them in text lingo because I don't understand it:) let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

It shouldn't be this hard to buy a ring, next time he would have remember not to rely on a bunch a dumbasses.

He'd quickly made a plan with Perez, who said he would head out at the end of his shift to a jewelery store, text him pictures of rings and let Daryl pick one. Then Daryl could call the store and give them his credit card information, they give the ring to Perez who would bring it back to him. He'd even texted Miller and explained to him what he was doing and asked him if Sue could call Carol when this was going on to keep her occupied. Miller had sent him a text back saying "**Fuck yeah, we'll go mission** **impossible style on this**" Easy, simple...no problem. He couldn't have been more wrong.

He'd spent the afternoon with Carol sitting next to him in his bed, they'd dozed in between labarotory techs coming into draw blood and then a nurse who'd come in to start his PICC line for the antibiotics. Carol had refused to leave the room for any of it even though he'd seen the way her face had blanched when the nurse had showed her just how far she'd be inserting the PICC into his arm, instead she'd stayed, her eyes watching every thing, as she squeezed his hand. He noticed that, how she watched everything that was done to him like she ready to pounce if someone did something she didn't like. His very own lioness he thought with a grin ready to jump in and protect her mate.

After that she'd settled on the small window seat with her sketch book saying she was going to get caught up on some work for Glenn.

He fiddled nervously with his phone while he watched t.v. Perez was supposed to text him any minute, hopefully Sue would call her soon.

His phone buzzed that he had a message and he nervously jumped, she quirked her brow and grinned at him biting her lip."it's Miller" he mumbled and then silently read his message "**Bad news Sue's sick she can't call Carol (head totally in toilet) but I got your fucking back bro..I'm gonna text Carol and pretend to be Sue."** He did not like the sound of that and quickly texted him back telling him not to bother but he did not respond.

Just then Carol's phone rang and his heart jumped into his throat, Sweet Jesus that dumbass said he was gonna text Carol not call!

"Oh it's Lori" Carol said with a grin curling her legs underneath her. Perfect he thought relieved...problem solved.

His phone was sitting on the bedside table in front of him and suddenly it vibrated the shaking moving the table and drawing Carol's attention as he slammed his palm down over the phone. "It's Merle" he said while flushing as she looked over at him.

The text was from Perez "**Alright...let's motherfucking do this**"

The first picture Perez sent was of a very typical looking engagement ring a diamond and a yellow gold band, very plain, not what he wanted. He texted Perez back one word "**No**". Perez soon sent him another picture of a similar ring which he rejected d well. When Daryl rejected the third picture as well he got a text back from Perez saying "**Jesus Fucking Christ it's like virtually shopping with a woman...you sure you ain't a woman Dixon? You need me to hold your purse too?" **Whichwas followed with a smiley face. Daryl responded saying "**Just cause you add a smiley face emoji doesn't reverse the fact your an assehole. Get back to fucking work."**

Another picture of a ring came through then and the caption said "**What the fuck's an** **emoji**?" Daryl sighed responded that he would explain it tommorrow but he didn't like that ring either.

**"Take your time Dixon, I only worked twelve hours today...ain't in no rush to get home or anything, I got all the fucking time in the world" **Perez responded.

Carol got off the phone with Lori then and he could see her scrolling through her screen in confusion "Huh...I got five texts from Sue while I was talking to Lori that say Miller is the motherfucking bomb...wonder what's up with that?" Carol said.

Another picture popped up on his screen then and he froze. The stone was a raised teardrop shaped sapphire. The platinum ring itself looked like a scrollwork design pattern had been carved into it. It was perfect, he was getting ready to text Perez back when another he received another picture text, and another, and another. Perez was sending them so quickly he wasn't even having the chance to respond to them.

"Is that still Merle?" She asked and when he nodded she giggled "is he spamming you?"

"Uh...yeah...he's shoe shopping...wants my opinion" Daryl said distractedly as he sent a message to Perez telling him to fuck off to which the assehole responded "**Who me?"** with a happy face.

"Shoe shopping?...really? That's pretty insensitive of him don't you think?" Carol said looking annoyed.

"What?" He said

"It's pretty insensitive of Merle to be sending you pictures of shoes right now considering what your going through this week " Carol said looking angry.

"Oh yeah...it is,... isn't it?" Daryl said suddenly feeling a slight dread in his stomach, as his phone suddenly went off again. Flipping it over he looked at his phone and the message from Perez "**Well...what the fuck Dixon? waiting...did you die or something? If your fucking dying press the code blue button on the wall, if not let's get this shit wrapped up...I have a date"**

Carol looked annoyed and picked up her phone" That does it! I'm going down to the family lounge to call him and give him a piece of my mind...you don't need to hear this." She said stomping out of the room.

"Oh fuck.." He said frantically dialing Merle

"Wellllll Hellllo"

Daryl pressed his hands to his temples as Merle's trick answering machine that made you think he'd picked up and was talking to you went through it's spiel. The idiot thought it was motherfucking hilarious.

"Yeah, this is Merle fucking Dixon, you know what to do"

"Merle...if you don't change that motherfucking machine I swear to god I will use the thing for target practice...if your home pick the fuck up!" Daryl said

The phone clicked on "Daryl...what the fuck..?"

"Merle, Carol's calling you, she thinks you were sending me pictures of shoes... Play along and keep her on the phone for a few minutes."Daryl said in a rush

"What the fuck Daryl! I send you one shoe picture for an opinion and you'll never let me forget it huh? ... Besides I wouldn't do that this week that would be goddamn insensitive!" Merle said

"Merle I'm asking Carol to marry me but I need you to distract her, while I get it all planned." Daryl said

"Fuck...so Red's gonna be all pissed? " Merle asked

"Yeah"

Merle sighed "You owe me...and congratulations" Merle said before hanging up

Daryl frantically dialed Perez's number

"Well it's about goddamn time! What part of I have a date tonight don't you fucking understand" Perez answered

" Fuck off we both know the only date you have tonight is with your own goddamn hand" Daryl snapped before continuing on "the sapphire one...that's the one I want...and by the way learn to send pictures together instead of one at a time...idiot."

"Do I look like a thirteen year old girl?I don't fucking know how to do that! Which one is the sapphire one?" Perez said

"Jesus Christ the only one with a blue stone Perez...put me on with the store owner, did you explain everything to him?" Daryl said

"That your an assehole and in the hospital? Yup...here you go" Perez said

Daryl gave his credit card information to the store owner who entered it in then gave the phone back to Perez.

"Alright, bought and paid for...I'll go drop it off to you...good luck Sargent and congrats..."Perez said

"Thanks" Daryl said and hung up slumping back against the pillow

Carol opened the door then and walked in still on the phone "it's ok Merle...I understand...you weren't thinking...here's Daryl" she held her hand over the phone and said to Daryl"Merle wants to apologize"

Daryl took the phone and tentatively put it to his ear "Y'all better name your first kid after me...that's all I can say" Merle said.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ring was burning a hole in his pocket. Perez had dropped it off earlier, Carol had been in the washroom when he slipped it to him.

He'd been dreading the moment when Carol had to leave and go home to the house for the night. They hadn't spent a night apart since they got together, he wasn't sure how he was gonna handle it. Perez before he'd left had casually mentioned that girlfriends and wives were allowed to spend the night if the patient was in a private room, and had gone down to the supply room to get a roll away cot for Carol and blankets which she'd happily set up in the corner.

It was late and they were sitting side by side in his bed. The room was darkened except for one light. His head was resting on the pillow, she was turned slightly to the side her elbow on the bed, her head resting on her palm, her hand coming up every once in awhile to ruffle his hair while they talked, almost unconsciously like she didn't know she was doing it. He'd been quiet for awhile simply staring at her as she brushed her hand across his cheek.

"Carol.." He whispered.

"Yeah?" She said softly her hand continuing to stroke his cheek.

"Marry me?" He said while pulling the ring out of his pocket and showed it too her.

Her hand paused and tears started to trail out of her eyes as she started to laugh.

She wrapped her arms around him, and put her face in his neck, he could feel her body shaking slightly as she happily said "Yes"

**xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx**

AN: so I've had a few people asked me the state of my other stories right now I have Shelter, and my new AU Mending Broken Wings. I will in the next week(or two) post the last chapter of The Outdoor Cat and his Unicorn (it shall be super smutty as promised:) This Changes Everything is not complete for those of you who have asked but I feel as though I left it in a good place and I would like to see a few spoilers before I decide what I want to do with it next. A few of you have asked me to continue the four piece story Moonlight from my one shots (it's not the end) I will consider it, maybe when I finish one of the AU'a I just don't think I can keep up with three multi chapters at one time.

PICC: peripherally inserted central catheter (picture an iv that goes in at your elbow and is literally about 1-2 feet long)

hope you you like this chapter I wanted the actual proposal to be simple and heartfelt but the actual ring shopping to be nightmare for Daryl lol...


	23. Chapter 23

AN: another chapter for you, amazing what you can get done on your phone when your kid is sick :( nothing serious but the Austin and Ally marathon is making me a little insane lol. Edited on my phone be lenient and let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Merle, Glenn and Maggie came down the night before the surgery, and stayed at the rental house.

The day before the surgery the surgeon and anesthesiologist, had been in to speak to her and Daryl one last time, to make sure they were still on the same page and had no questions.

Carol knew Daryl was nervous and she did her best to try to stay calm for him, but she worried, not about whether or not he would lose his leg, she could care less , it really didn't matter one way or the other to her..she loved him. She just wanted it to be over and for him to be okay.

The surgery would take a couple of hours and had been scheduled for the morning because of this. Merle and Glenn had come to the hospital, early in the morning to stay with Carol, Maggie would come down later in the day with the baby.

"Today is the big day Sargent" Perez said that morning swooping into the room"They be coming for you in ten minutes...change" he told Daryl throwing a hospital gown at him. Carol pulled the curtain for him to change in privacy then turned with a grin as Perez addressed Merle.

"Hello Merle" Perez said with a grin

"You again...ain't they got any women nurses anymore around this joint?" Merle huffed

"They all draw straws when they see you coming Merle, I mean what nurse wouldn't want to be called Sugartits and asked for a rub down" Perez drawled

"Merle...you didn't!" Carol said groaning.

"What? It was a joke...she laughed" Merle said

"She laughed cause you were passing out at the time, and you looked like an idiot." Glenn said

"If your all done yammering on you can pull the curtain...I'm done" Daryl called out and Carol pulled the curtain, to reveal Daryl sitting there in a hospital gown.

"Nice dress Daryle...Jesus Christ Red calm the hell down I was only joking, you people can't take a joke" Merle said as Carol fixed him with a glare.

Carol knew that Merle was joking and meant no harm but at the moment she would gladly rip the head off of anyone who even looked at Daryl wrong..he looked so vulnerable lying there that she wanted cry.

"Glenn and I are gonna grab a cup a coffee...give ya'll a minute." Merle said standing up.

"Merle...thanks...thanks for everything." Daryl said

Merle nodded his eyes suspiciously moist "Aww...you were always the sweet one baby brother."he said before leaving the room.

Glenn walked up to Daryl a grin on his face.

"Your going to hug me aren't you?" Daryl said looking suspicious

"Probably" Glenn said doing just that

"I owe you brother, ..." Daryl trailed off looking at Carol

"Why do you think I encouraged her to move here?" Glenn said with a grin "Always one step ahead" he said tapping his head.".and you don't owe me...it's what you do for family."

When Glenn was gone Perez started to take off the brace and remove it. This was the first time that Carol had gotten a good look at his leg, scars and all. She cringed a little internally seeing how much pain he must have endured. There were three large puckered scars and a divet that looked as though part of his leg had been removed.

"Ugly ain't it?" Daryl said

"It's the most beautiful leg I've ever seen" she said smiling at him

"Aww you two are so cute your giving me fucking diabetes...one last thing Dixon...the pen" Perez grinned taking out a white pen out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Carol asked

"Ahh...we have to mark what leg they have to operate on...extra safety measure, prevent malpractice" Perez said and then paused "You still got Thomas for a surgeon?" He grinned when Daryl nodded "Perfect" he said as he started writing on Daryl's leg outside the surgical area and reciting what he was writing as he went along "Thomas in case you couldn't pull your head out of your ass and read your chart...it's this one, Sincerely Perez"

"Alright I think that about cover it, they should be here any minute I'll give you a moment" Perez said setting the pen down on the table

"Thanks Brother." Daryl said

Perez grinned "You my friend will be fine, your like a cat, and your nine lives ain't up yet, and Like I said man...your my favorite patient."

When Perez left Carol turned to look at Daryl, when an idea popped into her head. Grabbing the pen she hooked her finger in the collar of the hospital gown he had on pulling it down to reveal his chest. She leaned down and pressed a kiss directly over his heart. She felt him shiver a little and saw the goosebumps rise on his skin.

"Don't think we got time for that" he said quietly running his fingers through her hair.

She giggled "you got a one track mind" she put the pen in her mouth popping the cover off. Taking the pen she wrote on the spot above his heart _~C loves D ~stay safe~._

Pressing her forehead to his as the or team opened the door to pick him up she smiled as she felt him grab the pen and write something on her wrist before kissing her lips.

She looked down at her wrist as she stood there alone after they had left.

_~I love you too~Nine Lives_


	24. Chapter 24

AN:

Okay a little chapter for those of you who asked, and a shot of insulin at the beginning for those of you getting diabetes lmao! Medical liberties were taken in this chapter!

Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**SHELTER**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**XxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxx**

He sat in the prison library, flipping through an old newspaper, bored out of his mind.

This was all her fault, she should have known he didn't mean her any harm, she should have known they were meant to be. He'd been planning it for so long, it had taken him months, to work up the nerve to even talk to her, and then she had to throw it all away. He should be angry with her, but he wasn't...he hadn't meant to scare her that night he'd just wanted make sure she would leave with him. He intended to take her away, show her that they were meant for each other. Fucking Grimes, and his fucking wife..

Carol would be his, he would make sure of it, they could be happy he thought as he looked at an add in the Real Estate section. It showed a couple happily sitting on their new front porch. She just didn't know it yet.

He went to turn the page when a rental add caught his eye. His heart started to pound. That fucking bitch, she moved, he panicked at the thought of not knowing where she was, when he remembered, that Grimes bitch. When he got out in six weeks he'd just have to watch her. Those two could never stay apart for long. That stupid Grimes bitch would lead him right to her.

He would just have to prove to her that they were meant to be together, because if he couldn't have her no one could.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the waiting that was killing her.

The surgeon Dr. Thomas had told her the operation would take 3-4 hours at the most. Twenty minutes in she was sure she wouldn't make it. Pacing the floor in his room she was biting her nails.

"You know...he's never been like this before with anyone."

Carol looked over at Merle who had spoken suddenly "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how much he's told you about when we were young, but that shit...that shit was fucked up, no kid should have to go threw what he did, I wish I could change it, I did the best I could...it made him, cold, guarded, fuck before this all happened a he didn't want anyone to touch him. You...you fixed that, I tried all his life to fix it you fixed it in six weeks...I don't know how you did that.."

Carol interrupted him quietly smiling "it's cause that part of him wasn't broken, he'd buried it, I just helped him dig it up."

**XxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

The room gradually filled up, Maggie and the baby made their way in as did, Sue and Miller, who were shortly followed by Michonne and T-Dog.

They all tried to entertain Carol, distract her with funny stories about Daryl. She knew that's what they were doing but as the minutes turned to hours her panic became palpable...and when the four hour mark hit she was no longer able to hide her distress.

"They said four hours...it's four hours and twenty minutes, where is he, were are they." She said to no one in praticular

Sue got up off of Millers lap where she had been sitting and waddled over to her, placing both hands on Carol's shoulders. "Just because it's taking a little longer, don't assume the worst, ok?...there are so many things that could be happening right now..just wait until you hear ok?"

Carol nodded as the door swung open and Dr. Thomas walked sighed sitting down on the bed

"This was very difficult, there was scar tissue and adhesions that I did not expect, and just as I expected the last set of grafs were less than optimal. Here is the good news...I took a very good look, there was no signs of infection...long story short he's still got his leg, his thigh is full of steel rods and pins but it's still there." Dr. Thomas paused for a moment with a slight grin at the rooms reaction.

Carol was staring at him intently "what's the bad news?"

"The bad new is that we had to manipulate his leg much more than I expected, and as a result he woke up in the recovery room in tremendous pain..we had to sedate him and he became very agitated with the first drug we tried, the second worked but as a result of all the medication in his system he was having some trouble breathing. I had to admit him to the intensive care unit, ICU."

"Fuck...he's alright?" Merle asked watching as Carol's hands trembled and rubbed the inside of her wrist.

"Yes, he's no longer intubated, we are regulating his pain meds, but he needs to stay there for the next few hours at least. He's agitated now that the sedation is wearing off and it 's making his breathing worse." I'll have a clerk show you down to the waiting area down there if you'd like."

**XxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx**

Carol, Merle, and Glenn made their way to the ICU waiting room together, everyone else decided to wait up in the room. When they rounded the corner they heard him.

"Oh god" Carol said "That's him screaming" as she ran to the door.

"I'm sorry ma'am ...you can't go in there right now" a clerk at the door said.

"That's my fiancée, screaming...I have to go in there" Carol said

"I'm sorry they specifically said not to let anyone in while they try to get him settled...he's too agitated right now." The clerk responded

"You listen to me you little fuck that's my brother in there..." Merle started but the clerk interrupted him

"Sir don't make me call security"

"Do we got a problem here?"

Carol turned to see Perez standing in street clothes a back pack on his back.

Carol walked over to him with Merle and Glenn and quickly explained the situation to him. He looked over at the clerk with a grin

"Figures, it's that self righteous little fuck Bannyon. Oh how I have been wanting to do this, stay here." Perez said gleefully "Yo, Bannyon, got a second?"

Carol watched in amazement as Perez started talking to the clerk. She couldn't hear what he was saying but he kept a grin on his face the entire time. The clerk meanwhile was becoming more and more white in the face until it came to the point he was rapidly nodding and looking like he might vomit. Perez waved the three back over as the clerk made a phone call.

"He is still very agitated one at a time is the best I can do" the clerk said.

"Now Bannyon, you're sure about that right?" Perez said with a smirk.

"Yes I'm sure" he hastily replied

"Come Carol, I was coming down to check on him anyway before I went home...I will walk you in" Perez said

**XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx**

His face when she made it to the doorway of his room broke her heart. He looked panicked, and confused, and like he was fighting sleep. When he saw her he shrugged off a medic who was trying to calm him down.

"Carol"

She went up to the head of the bed and leaned over him he clutched at her like she was his lifeline.

"You were lost, and I couldn't find you" he whispered into her neck

"I'm right here sweetheart, just go to sleep, don't fight it, you'll feel better when you wake up, you found me."


	25. Chapter 25

AN:hey guys...so another update for you been a rough week in my house but things are improving. There are going to be a few filler chapters while I set up the next part of the story...and smut chapters ;p I'm mildly embarrassed to say I actually researched post operative positions ***blushes**** this is more for a hip replacement in this chapter but I envision his injury being high up on his leg lol

Alright enough about smut let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_SHELTER_**

**_Chapter 25_**

The next three weeks went by relatively quickly.

Daryl's stay in ICU had only been for a night and his recovery in the hospital had gone off without a hitch. He'd been glad to go home, relieved to be in his own bed, with Carol lying next to him instead of across the room on a cot.

She'd stayed with him every night, sometimes heading back to the rental house, to shower or grab a bite to eat, but always returning. When he'd mentioned to her that she should get a nights rest at the house, he was sure that cot wasn't comfortable, she'd looked at him like he'd grown three heads and shook her head saying "no". Truthfully he'd been relieved he hadn't wanted her to leave, but had felt selfish when he saw how restlessly she slept on that cot.

Merle and Glenn and Maggie had moved Carol into his apartment while they'd been gone. Their hadn't been much to move as the apartment had been furnished.

"Don't worry I kept Merle away from your underwear drawer Carol" Maggie had quipped when they had arrived at the apartment to welcome them home.

His leg seemed to be getting better everyday and it was amazing to discover that he could bend his knee. After the initial swelling had gone down, the pain had been manageable. He'd had a few rough patches in the hospital, Carol seemed to help more than the pain meds, little things she did like rubbing his shoulders, or pressing her forehead to his. She'd even taken to whispering suggestive comments in his ear, and then would grin that mischievous grin saying "Hey I distracted you didn't I?"

Milton and Amy seemed nice, Amy was friendly and bubbly and seemed a little young to him, while Milton was shy and nervous. Carol had taken to them immediately especially Amy and Daryl was glad that she had a friend next door. He knew she missed Lori.

Lori seemed to be calling more and more, Carol said there was stuff and things going on in her Lori's life and she needed someone to talk to. Apparently getting pregnant was still a problem and the stress was causing some friction in her marriage. Carol would listen sympathetically for hours it seemed as Lori would prattle on, on end. This woman needed to suck it up and talk to her husband, in Daryl's opinion.

Their first night back he discovered delightedly that he could sleep on his side with a pillow between his legs. Not the side of his operation but anything was an improvement from his back. Carol was curled into his front and he was enjoying the feeling of having both arms around her even though she seemed to be squirming a little restlessly. The pillow was soon kicked away and replaced as he put his leg across hers. Who needed a pillow when he had Carol. She started to slowly rub her hand up and down his healing leg, her fingertips brushing gently along his scar.

"Ya alright?" he said hoarsely pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She giggled softly. "You're not going to believe this but I think I got used to that hard cot. This bed is so soft it's killing my back."

"Here" he said leaning back and pulling her tank top off then groaning when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra as he starting to knead and rub her back. Her skin was so soft he found himself soon running his hands all over her back even when he felt all the tension leave her.

"You've become quite the romantic.." She moaned.

"That's only cause I wanna screw around" he said sliding one arm around her waist to pull her flush to his chest. The other slid up to palm her breast, while nipping at her neck.

"Don't stop" she whispered as his hands felt her nipples pebble under his palm.

"I don't intend to...I can't believe we can finally screw around when I ain't standing up or flat on my back" he grunted

She laughed as he sucked on her neck "I like you flat on your back...then I can have my way with you."

"Well in a couple of weeks I'll be having my way with you" he said as he hooked his finger in the waistband of her underwear, the only thing she'd been wearing other than her tank top and pulled them down."I just might keep you flat on your back in this bed for a few days" he whispered into her ear as his fingers slid down in between her legs, groaning at the feel.

She lolled her head back lazily on his shoulder as he circled her clit with his fingers then switching to his thumb as he slid his fingers inside her. Pumping his fingers in and out of her repeatedly. She clutched his thigh still scissored on her own as he fingered her then felt her tense and called out his name.

When her breathing slowed she turned in his arms watching as he sucked at his fingers.

Pulling her close to him he pulled her leg between his thighs as he molded her body to his she reached down and brought his dick to her entrance. He banded his arms tightly around her waist splaying his hands across her ribs and back, she hooked her arm around his leg still slung over her thigh stabilizing it as for the first time he watched her eyes as he pushed inside of her. He was totally in awe of the love in her eyes, he was such a lucky son of a bitch. He could stay there like that connected forever he thought just staring into her eyes, until she tilted her pelvis seeking friction and he realized he needed to move inside of her, bad.

It was slow, his hands roaming non stop in his effort to touch her everywhere, and his eyes held her gaze as he slowly thrust inside of her. Her hand settled on his hip, she possessively pulled him closer as though she couldn't pull him close enough. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than her face as she threw her head back and went over the edge. Her buried his face in her throat as soon followed.

"Fuck" he said a few minutes later his face still in her neck "Merle was right, those pamphlets are good reading material"


	26. Chapter 26

AN: hey guys another chapter for you. A little more filler and moving the story along...a little more smut :p I just wanted to say that I usually do send out thank you's once a week to my reviewers, but I have been bad this week. My daughter caught pneumonia and was in the hospital last week.. I've been a little crazy. Anyway sorry about that, I shall attempt to get back on track. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_SHELTER_**

"There is no fucking way you are naming that bird in your book after me Glenn"

Carol watched with a grin as Glenn put an impressive pout on his face. They were sitting in their living room, after diner. Daryl was lying on the couch his head in Carol's lap, while Glenn and Maggie lounged in the recliner, Jamie was sleeping in his playpen. Merle had pulled a dinning room chair into the living room, Carol had already chided him about having his boots on the coffee table. Merle had rolled his eyes and hadn't moved.

Carol had just let it be, and continued to twirl Daryl's hair around her fingers. He'd made a joke about wanting his head scratched, when he'd layed his head down on her lap, she suspected his leg was stiff and he'd just wanted to stretch out.

Two weeks had past since they were home from the hospital. Glenn and Maggie were leaving to go home in three days time.

Milton and Amy were working out well. The office had been organized and up and running within a few days of Milton starting. Amy hadn't found a job yet do she was working at the office with Milton. Carol no longer worked at the office. She'd not been really invested in the job, it had only been to supplement her income, which she really didn't need anymore. When she'd moved in with Daryl she'd offered to pay her share of the rent. He'd given her a hard look, and reminded her that he now owned the building. "You ain't paying no rent"

It was amazing to have the time to solely focus on her work for Glenn and her art, she was incredibly grateful to him for that.

She'd started the self defense classes at Daryl's insistence. Tyreese and his sister were a lot of fun, she found herself enjoying the classes. She doubted she would ever have the chance to use them but they were a good workout if nothing else.

They still went to the gun range and she was becoming quite the shot even if Daryl seemed intent on distracting her while they were there.

He was walking with a cane, and he would come up behind her wrap his arms around her to steady himself or so he would say. He would adjust her position while grinding himself into her ass, most times they barely made it home before tearing each other's clothes off.

"Daryl..." Glenn started to say

"No, you promised me after the last time!" Daryl said

"Fuck yeah! I loves Daryl The Angry Gorilla! That was your fucking best book ever Glenn" Merle laughed.

"See!" Daryl said gesturing to Merle "Do you know the shit Merle alone gave me? No!"

"Daryl it's a children's book just cause Merle is a child and still reads them ..." Glenn started to say

"Hey" Merle said "it was a bestseller..it's even funnier to me know that we know Red drew the pictures of the Gorilla..." Merle said with a grin

"Alright that was a funny book, you know because of all the shit that happens to the Gorilla...but in this story the blackbird is a hero...that's why I wanted it to be you" Glenn Said

They were all quiet for a moment when Merle quipped "Well in that case you should name it Merle"

Carol snorted and Glenn rolled his eyes getting up from his chair "Come on Merle...we'll drive you home"

**_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx_**

Carol turned her phone off with a click...Lori had called just as she was getting in to bed, this time it wasn't to talk. She'd quickly put Rick on the phone. Ed's parole hearing had a date...two weeks time.

Daryl had grumbled that he was going to go shower when Lori called, assuming she'd be on the phone for at least an hour not minutes. Suddenly she needed him...more than anything. Getting up she quickly she'd her clothes as she heard the shower start and slipped into the bathroom.

When she opened the shower door he was facing her. He gave her a grin that dissolved when he looked at her expression.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his neck. The hot water poured over them but she couldn't control the shivers that racked her body.

"Baby...what's wrong?...your shaking" he said rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"I ...Lori...I can't...don't let go of me" she whispered.

"Never" he said kissing her temple and wrapping his arms around her tighter.

They stood together under the shower until the water ran cold. Leading her out of the shower he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

Cupping her hand on his cheek, she brought his lips to hers "I need you"

"Carol...we need to talk..." He groaned as she snaked her hand down to grasp his length.

"Later...I promise...I need you" she said kissing his neck as her hand started to slowly jerk.

"We gotta go to the bed...I can't hold you up against the wall...yet" he growled.

She smiled and stepped back handing him the cane and dropping the towel around her. "Are you comin ?"

She slid into bed and rolled onto her back looking up at him. He lowered himself down on top of her groaning as she titled her pelvis and cradled his dick in her core. He thrust himself sliding along her wet folds as she wrapped her legs around him.

"We're talking when this is over" he warned as he covered her nipple with his mouth.

"I need you...I need you so much" she said with a moan reaching down and positioning him at her entrance.

He pushed himself into her, sighing into her ear and biting down on her earlobe. She grabbed hold of his ass, her palms trying to pull him closer as she arched her back and he thrust into her.

She knew she wouldn't last long as she felt him start to pick up his pace. She gasped out calling his name as she climaxed before him, and heard him growl as started to thrust into her at a furious pace before slumping on top of her, his face in her neck. It took him several minutes before he could speak.

"So start talking"


	27. Chapter 27

AN: hi guys, so things in real life have taken a pretty devastating turn. Tonight I feel like I can barely breath with all the weight on my shoulders. I'm sorry..I am not in the emotional frame of mind to continue at the moment. I may update next week or weeks from now. This issue from real life is drowning me, I can't keep my head above water., let alone write.


	28. Chapter 28

AN:hey all lost a little oomph with this one sorry, trying to get back on track. Included again the song which inspired this story and a little recap since it's been awhile..let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 28

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was in another lifetime one of toil and blood

When blackness was a virtue and the road was full of mud

I came in from the wilderness a creature void of form

"Come in" she said

"I'll give you shelter from the storm".

And if I pass this way again you can rest assured

I'll always do my best for her on that I give my word

In a world of steel-eyed death and men who are fighting to be warm

"Come in" she said

"I'll give you shelter from the storm".

Shelter from The Storm~ Bob Dylan

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're talking when this is over" he warned as he covered her nipple with his mouth.

"I need you...I need you so much" she said with a moan reaching down and positioning him at her entrance.

He pushed himself into her, sighing into her ear and biting down on her earlobe. She grabbed hold of his ass, her palms trying to pull him closer as she arched her back and he thrust into her.

She knew she wouldn't last long as she felt him start to pick up his pace. She gasped out calling his name as she climaxed before him, and heard him growl as started to thrust into her at a furious pace before slumping on top of her, his face in her neck. It took him several minutes before he could speak.

"So start talking"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daryl raised his head and looked down at Carol brushing the hair away from her face.

"What's wrong baby...your scaring me" he whispered to her quietly.

She looked up at him her eyes filling with tears as her lip started to quiver slightly he felt his heart break for her, he deeply wanted to fix whatever was wrong, he wanted to make it right, take away her fears.

"That was Rick...not Lori on the phone" she said in a very small voice "He wanted to tell me that Ed's parole hearing is in two weeks...he's positive Ed will make parole." She sighed closing her eyes again, reaching up she wound her arms around his neck lightly pulling him down on top of her, burying her face in his neck.

He felt a bolt of pure hatred in his gut, for that son of a bitch Ed. Fuck the fact that he inspired such fear in her, made him insane. He wished he had ten minutes alone with this assehole.

He careful eased himself onto his back mindful of his leg, rolling her with him. She clung to him, her face still buried in his neck, and he felt, her soft shakes and realized she was crying.

"It's alright ...he doesn't know where you are...I sure as he'll ain't letting anything happen to you...shhh"he whispered soothingly into her ear as he rubbed her naked back, desperately trying to stop her tears.

Gradually her body stilled "Yah alright now?" He whispered in concern

"Yeah" she said turning to rest her head in his shoulder "Just don't let go of me" she said quietly

"Never" he said with a grin kissing her temple.

She sniffed "I guess...when he was in jail, it didn't feel real...I felt safe...but knowing he will be out soon...it brings it all back...the way it felt...the fear...then it pisses me of cause I hate that I let him make me weak...make me scared, I wanna kick his ass"

He gave an unintentional little snort at her change in tone."Ya damn well could kick his ass, look how far you've come in a few weeks...I wouldn't fucking mess with ya!"

She giggled into his chest "oh really...well you best not misbehave then" she said.

"Fuck...maybe I wanna" he said on a hoarse voice. Still naked she straddled him, sitting up looking down at him.

"Your so fucking beautiful" he said quietly "You've changed my life, I never thought I would be happy again...Ain't no way I'm letting some asshole take you away from me...we will figure it out..he may never find you, and if he does...I'll watch you kick his ass."

She threw back her head and laughed, the movement grinding her down further. He groaned sliding his hand down to rub his finger along her core.

She closed her eyes and sighed his name and suddenly he was rock hard again watching her face. Open her eyes she grinned."That's not misbehaving" she said.

Lifting herself up she slid down onto him with a grin. Leaning down she started a slow path up his neck, and a slow pace. He puts his hands on her hips, helping her move , guiding her hips how he wanted her to go. Palming her ass, he pulled her even closer then rolled her onto her back.

She smiled up at him so sweetly, it stole his breath. Ed would never get near her he vowed as he watched her face as she lost control.

**XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next two weeks passed by quickly. Carol was ecstatic to see Daryl's recovery progress more everyday. He still used a cane, but she doubted he would need it much longer. He would always have a slight limp, but she was beginning to see a glimpse of what Daryl was like pre injury.

She knew he was itchy to go hunting with Merle. She'd seen him flipping through his books, and checking out a few websites. She trusted him enough to know when he was ready, he wouldn't go before he could handle it.

Glen's book was coming along as well, the story was finished and she was almost done of all the illustrations.

Sophia, the baby bird, was frightened by a crow, while her mom was looking for food. The crow chased her into the woods, and she got lost. The woods was a scary place, noises and sounds frightened Sophia but they were all discovered to be something simple not scary at all. Sophia realized she wasn't scared of the woods anymore, but she was sad because she wanted to find her mom. The crow found her again and she was saved by a blackbird named Daryl. Daryl helped her find her way back home through the woods to her mom and ended up making a nest in the same tree.

When Carol had read the book to Daryl he grunted, and said it was alright. She figured it was as much of an endorsement of his name as she was going to get.

She kept up the self defence classes. She enjoyed them, but was finding them tiring. She was tired all the time lately, falling asleep during the day, and lightheaded too.

This morning Daryl had gotten up early to go into the office with Merle to have meeting with Milton. One moment she'd been lying in bed, trying to convince herself to get up, the next she'd been darting for the bathroom, barely making it to the bathroom before vomiting into the toilet. Once her stomach had settled a few calculations in her head had her making a rapid trip to the pharmacy.

She was sitting on the tub, watching the stick in her hand her foot tapping uncontrollably. It was quick, maybe they weren't ready, she thought anxiously as she heard Daryl come in.

He came to the door "Y'Alright baby?"

"Yes...I'll be out in a minute" she said

"K...your cell's ringing, you want me to answer?" He said

"Sure" she said distractedly watching as the test started to change and her heart sped up. Standing up she checked the box twice in amazement a feeling of joyful happiness spreading through. She had to tell him the news.

"Sweetheart...come here!" She said excitedly.

He opened the door his face tense as he clicked off her phone.

She couldn't hold herself back flinging her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Then looking up at him with a smile "I'm pregnant"

He pulled her in close again, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and buried his face in her neck."I love you so much baby" he whispered.

She noticed his body shaking "Sweatheart what's wrong?"

"Ed got paroled"


	29. Chapter 29

AN-so all I seem to want to write lately for this story is smut. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 29**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She couldn't hold herself back flinging her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Then looking up at him with a smile "I'm pregnant"

He pulled her in close again, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and buried his face in her neck."I love you so much baby" he whispered.

She noticed his body shaking "Sweatheart what's wrong?"

"Ed got paroled"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcc**

"Let's get married"

They were lying in bed three nights later, she was spooned into his front, his hands stroking her stomach. He still couldn't believe there was a baby in there. Now more than ever he wanted to protect her, to make her his.

They hadn't heard anything more about Ed. Rick had told him he would let them know if Ed missed any appointments with his parole officer, other than that there wasn't much he could do. Daryl had had a hard time holding his tongue when talking to Rick. He sounded like a total asshole, sending Carol away on her own like that, but then again if he hadn't they might never have met.

He had a hard time letting Carol out of his sight the past three days. Knowing she was pregnant and that Ed was a free man in the next State had sent his protective instincts into overdrive. He knew he was smothering her...but she seemed to be taking it in stride. She hadn't gotten annoyed when he'd decided not to go to the office this week, he'd been working with Milton to get a handle on the business. Merle wasn't interested to take on more responsibilities in Dale's business, Daryl was trying to pick up the slack, and to his surprise he liked it, and he liked working with Milton and Amy.

But all that could wait, nothing was as important as Carol, but he couldn't follow her around forever as much as he would like to. He was sure she would get start to get annoyed when he asked for the millionth time where she was going when it was only to the bathroom.

"I thought that was the plan" Carol said softly

He buried his hand under her shirt to splay his hand out over her abdomen. He loved the feeling of her skin under his hand and knowing that there was a baby floating somewhere in there.

"Nah..I mean soon, let's get married soon...whatever you want for a wedding I don't care I just don't want to wait" he whispered placing a kiss on her neck.

"Are you sure? All of this...has been so fast...and you were so vulnerable when we met..now the baby.." She paused in thought

He rolled her onto her back and settled himself in between her legs. For some reason he loved being on top since his recovery, it made him feel...alive. Kissing her neck he made his way up to her ear. "I ain't never been so sure of anything...in my life...do you want a big wedding?"

He asked as he began opening the buttons on the pyjama top she was wearing.

"No" she sighed as he began to run his hands over her. "Something simple is all I want...maybe in Dale's backyard?" They hadn't sold the house yet. They'd been trying to decide what to do with it. Once the clutter had been cleared Carol had realized it was a beautiful old house, with lots of charm. Dale had hired a service to keep up the garden in the backyard that Irma had loved so much.

"Yeah we could do that" he said before making his way down to her breast. She gasped so loudly when he took her nipple into his mouth that he stopped and looked up at her in question.

She blushed fiercely "I guess it's true what they say, they're more sensitive when your pregnant"

He grinned quirking his brow "Really" he said resuming. She was really more sensitive now that she was pregnant she was soon moaning and arching her back towards his mouth as he kissed and nipped at her breast. He bit down lightly flicking his tongue out and she gasped again arching up calling out his name.

He grinned up at her as she caught her breath "Did you just cum?"

She laughed "Don't look so smug"

"Damn right I'm smug...not done either" he said softly kissing her abdomen and making his way down further. His leg was stiff but he was at the point in his recovery that he could move without pain. He hooked his finger in the waist band of her shorts and pulled them off. He slid his fingers inside of her, and lowered his head down to her clit. Sliding his tongue up as he went. She threaded her fingers softly into his hair, moaning out his name. He absolutely loved hearing her call out his name. He set a quick pace, loving how she lost all control and didn't hold anything back when she came. He made his way up her body as she caught her breath. Burying his face in her neck. "Is a week enough time to plan a wedding?" He said as her hands came down pulling at his shorts almost frantically.

"Yes" she said grabbing ahold of him and positioning him at her entrance as she wound her legs around his waist.

He entered her slowly, he loved watching her face when he was inside her. Nothing in his whole life had ever felt so right "None of this was too fast...not when I waited my whole life for you"


	30. Chapter 30

AN: hey...more smut...I'm not even sorry. Well maybe a little sorry for the end. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**_Chapter 30_**

"Fucking Christ I didn't think Olive Oyl was ever gonna let you off the phone"

Daryl yelped as Carol walked past him into the bathroom and playfully swatted him on the ass. He'd showered again before bed as he and Merle had spent most of the day on job sites and he was sweaty and dirty. His leg was aching and he'd spent a long time under the spray hoping that Carol might decide to join him. No such luck she been on the phone for over an hour with Lori, who in Daryl's opinion was a dead ringer for Olive Oyl if her picture was any indication.

Carol had been calling to tell her the news, they'd picked a date for the wedding...one week's time, but she'd been sidetracked by the drama that seemed to be a continuous theme with Lori; Rick troubles. He knew from Carol's end of the conversation what Lori was telling her, Rick didn't understand her, he was a distant, she was lonely. If he didn't dislike Rick so much he'd probably feel sorry for the mother fucker.

He watched in the mirror from where he was shaving with only a towel slung around his waist as Carol pulled her shirt over her head dropping it into the hamper.

Sweet Christ...the little minx. "What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm going to shower. I was too nauseated this morning" she said as she reached back and unhooked her bra, shrugging her shoulders out of the straps."Too bad your all done...you could have joined me." She said with a wink pulling off the yoga pants she was wearing and stepping into the shower.

He stared in the mirror for a moment before grinning and dropping his towel, heading into the shower for the second time that night.

"Thought you said you already showered?" She said as he pulled her into his arms under the hot spray.

"Ah...I missed a spot" he said nuzzling his face into her neck. He would be content to just stand there her body pressed to his for the rest of the night. He sighed and closed his eyes squeezing her a little more tightly, marveling once again at how lucky he was, that his life had taken such an amazing turn. It was happening fast, but he'd never been so sure of anything in his whole life. He wished that he could stop time...that they could always be this way.

He groaned a little as her hands slipped down and started stroking his ass. "Thought you were nauseated?" He said nipping at her neck.

"I said I was this morning...not now" she whispered squeezing his ass.

She sighed as he began to move his hands "I can't believe we are getting married in 6 days..."

They had moved back the date to accommodate Glenn, Maggie and Andrea, who all wanted to come. Merle was obviously coming (I'd better be the best man he'd quipped) as well as Lori and Rick, Miller and Sue, Michonne, T-Dog and Perez.

Perez had been the only one to guess their little secret when they'd invited him. "_Getting married in a week? Good fucking job Sargent...the little swimmers can still swim huh?"_ He'd said but promised to keep it to himself.

"Yeah...there anything you want me to do?" He asked softly running his hands up and down the back of her thighs. Carol had insisted on planning it all as she was in between projects for Glenn and he was working.

"No...I booked a caterer who also decorates, the justice of the peace is coming...if it rains we'll just move it into Dale's house...there's no fuss. We need to go get our license tomorrow but that's about it...oh and we need rings and I need a dress and a bouquet. What are you gonna wear?" She asked as his hand snaked up in between them to squeeze her breast lightly. He was a little enthralled with how sensitive she was there since getting pregnant and wanted to touch them all the time.

"I don't know.." He said as one hand continued to palm her breast and the other snaked down to grab her ass.

She groaned brushing her lips over his. "Wear your dress uniform...I want to see you in it" she said.

"Alright" he said smiling into her neck. It felt good to be able to think back on his time in the army and smile, to remember Martinez and the rest of his friends without feeling pain. He still had nightmares sometimes, but they were getting less frequent and less intense. He didn't wake up fighting and kicking anymore. He had awoken with one last night and had simply turned and pulled Carol into his arms. He hadn't even woken her.

He growled when she slipped her hand down in between them and started to stroke his painfully hard cock. "This is the real reason you waited to take a shower isn't it?" He asked playfully.

She chuckled then whispered provocatively "I seem to remember something about you saying you would soon be able to hold me up and fuck me against the wall in here...so...is it that time yet?"

"Hell yeah" he said picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and backing her into a corner. There were still grab bars in the shower from his injury, she reached out and steadied herself with one as he positioned himself then sunk himself into her.

He still almost whimpered at the feel of being inside of her, every single time. It only seemed to get better, and having her in a position he'd fantasized about while he was injured frenzied his blood. He was almost frantic as he pounded into her. He was beginning to worry he wouldn't be able to hold himself back until she came, but she threw her head back suddenly, cumming as fiercely as he did a few seconds later.

He slid her down his body slowly hugging her to him a few minutes later, grateful yet again that for the first time in his life he was truly happy.

**_XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxzz_**

That fucking Grimes bitch had to know where she was.

Ed watched from his position in his shitty rental car as Lori Grimes went in to the supermarket. He'd been following her for days, waiting patiently at the Grimes house for every time she left on her own. He didn't dare follow when she was with her husband, the cop,,..but he had a feeling Lori fucking Grimes was too stupid and self absorbed to notice someone following her, and he knew eventually, eventually she would lead him to Carol. Those too couldn't stay apart for long, he just had to be patient.

He intended to be patient, until he found Carol, and then he would make her pay for betraying him. He'd gotten close enough to Lori a couple of days ago at the mall while she'd been distracted and on her cell to know that Carol was seeing someone.

Carol was his, he intended to show her that in every way possible and then...then he would make sure that no one would ever take her from him again.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: well two chapters in two days! Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 31**

"I can't believe you don't have a dress yet!"

Carol turned to Maggie with a smile, little Jamie was nuzzled in his sling as they browsed through the racks at a bridal boutique. It was two days before the wedding and Maggie and Jamie had come down before Glenn who was finishing some final meetings with the distributor of his book. Maggie had asked Carol what needed to be done and had been shocked when she'd said help me find a dress. Everything else was done except for dress and a bouquet. She'd wanted to find the dress before deciding on her bouquet.

" I can't believe you'all made me come with you" a petulant Merle said slouched in an arm chair in the show area.

"Oh don't be such a baby Merle, even Jamie is complaining less than you" Maggie said placing a kiss on the baby's head. "Besides I told you we need a male's opinion"

"I don't know anything about dresses!" Merle all but yelled.

"I know that Merle, we need a male's opinion on how Carol looks in the dress." Maggie said exasperated "unfortunately we had to settle for you, Glenn's in New York and Daryl can't see the dress."

"Besides Merle, Daryl told me how you love shopping...or is that only for shoes?" Carol said with a grin.

"Jesus Christ...one fucking time I ask his opinion, one time and he never let's me forget it!" Merle mumbled in his chair.

Carol turned to Maggie with a smirk, as a dishelved looking young girl woman came into the room.

"Hi my name is Tara...I'll be assisting you today" she said rather quickly

"Hi I'm Carol, this is my friend Maggie and my soon to be brother in law Merle"

"Aww that's nice I wish gay male relative to give me opinions on clothes" Tara said smiling at Merle

"What the hell did you just say to me? I ain't gay!" Merle said

Tara flushed brightly and seemed to get flustered "I'm so sorry I just assumed..."

"You just assumed? What the fuck lady? Let's go out back right now, I'll show you what I think of your assumptions" Merle said indignantly "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay I ain't no redneck racist, but old Merle knows how to please the ladies" Merle said all but leering at Tara who was looking nervously at Carol.

"Enough Merle, we all get it, let's go wait it the show area, they got a nice shoe display you can look at" Maggie said dragging Merle off.

"Dammit one fucking time" Merle muttered.

When they were gone Carol turned to Tara "Don't mind him, he means well" she said

"Oh...okay..so when's the wedding?" Tara asked a little unsure

"Two days"

"Jesus Christ" Tara said then slapped her hand over her mouth "I'm sorry...I..."

Carol laughed "That's okay...I know I left this until the last minute"

Tara nodded "Well...we best get to work"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

Carol waited in the dressing room as Tara had gone out to find yet another armload of dresses. They had been at it for an hour. Tara had said there would only be time to do minimal alterations to the dress, so they had to look for something that fit her perfectly. When she told Tara she was having an outdoor garden wedding with less than fifteen people attending she'd made it clear she'd wanted a simple dress. Those two criteria had narrowed the field of possible dresses, and had Tara looking even more disheveled as she wracked her brain and inventory trying to find the perfect dress, which was not going well. She'd dutifully tried on 9 dresses and trudged out to show Merle and Maggie.

Maggie had been right, they needed a male's opinion. While Maggie had tried to be diplomatic and spare her feelings when a dress just wasn't right. Merle had been blunt and to the point with his opinion.

"That dress looks like something my old aunt Irma would wear." He'd said about the first

"Looks like toilet paper" he'd told her in a bored tone of voice about the third.

"You fucking kidding me?" He asked about the fifth. Number nine had only elicited one word "No"

She wasn't feeling down, she knew they would find the dress, just hopefully before her feet gave out she thought sitting down on the bench, or Tara had a nervous breakdown she thought with a grin as she heard the girl racing back down to the room.

"Carol I found it! This is the one, I just have a feeling, I totally forgot we even had this dress. I know this is the one..." Tara said excitedly staring to ramble holding a garment bag.

"Well let's see it" Carol said

Tara unzipped the bag and took the dress out holding it out in front of her. Carol was instantly spellbound "Tara, if that fits it's the one" she said.

Carol quickly tried it on and turned to look in the mirror. It was a strapless lace dress, the empire waist gathered in the front in between her breasts and cascaded down the front in a goddess style. It was very simple but what she loved was the design in the lace resembled a flower.

"It fits you perfectly...I always thought the lace on this dress looked like Cherokee roses, you did say you didn't have a bouquet yet...they would look nice with this dress" Tara said with a smile "maybe a couple in your hair?"

"That would be perfect...thank you so much..let's go show them the one" Carol said giving her a quick hug.

Maggie clapped as soon as she saw her. Merle whistled then said "Fucking hot Red!" Turning to Tara he said "I would totally do her if she weren't marrying my brother"

"Merle! give it a rest!" Maggie snapped "I have sandals that would totally work with that dress, you can borrow them, that will be your something borrowed, the stone on your ring is blue, the dress is new...that just leaves something old"

"Tara suggested Cherokee roses for the bouquet, the flower design kinda looks like them doesn't it?...but I don't have anything old.." Carol said

Merle was thoughtful for a moment then said "I got something old for ya...I'll bring it over tonight"

"Merle I really think I should borrow Maggie's shoes not yours" Carol said with a teasing giggle

"Fuck off with the shoes, I'm serious...I got something old for you I will drop it off tonight"

**XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx**

Carol sat in their armchair with Daryl that night watching television. She grinned as he gave her a little squeeze and she nuzzled her face into his neck. Daryl loved when she sat with him in the chair, he was the ultimate snuggler she thought with a grin. He loved having her on his lap or sharing a chair with her, and lately he especially loved sitting with his big palm splayed across her abdomen. It alway touched her how sweet and protective of his unborn child already.

"You find a dress today baby?" Daryl asked kissing her temple

"Yeah...I love it, it's perfect, but that reminds me Merle said he was coming by to bring me something tonight." She all but groaned when he brought his hand down to the small of her back and started kneading her muscles softy the started kissing her neck. She giggled "Down boy...Merle's coming over...you never took away his key" she shivered as his hand snaked up and under her top to palm her breast.

"Fuck em...he probably forgot anyway" Daryl said pulling her more fully onto his lap.

"Daryl.." She started. It was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Ahh sweet Jesus fuck! My fucking eyes!" Merle said melodramatically shielding his face.

Carol giggled righting her top about to get up off Daryl's lap when Merle put his hand up "please god stay sitting down, this is already to much information, I ain't staying anyway... Just wanted to bring you this... I think you should have it." He said pulling a pouch out of his coat and giving it to Carol.

Carol opened the pouch and pulled out a very old looking vintage necklace. A silver braided chain held a beautiful looking crystal flower pendant "It's a..." Carol started to say only to be interrupted by Merle.

"A Cherokee rose...it was our mother's"

"Merle...are you sure you want to give me this? ..I mean.." Carol stopped at a loss for words as Daryl squeezed her waist.

"Yeah...it's old...it'll look nice with your dress and I want you to have it...my momma would never be able to thank you for what you've done for Daryl, ...and neither would I" Merle said looking suspiciously misty eyed.

"Merle..I.." Carol stopped when Merle raised his hand to stop her

"No mushy stuff, I'll go so you too can continue" he turned to go walking out the door "Ya hand was up her shirt baby brother, in case you forgot" Merle yelled from the hallway.

Carol giggled as Daryl's hand snaked back up under her shirt,

"What?...You heard the man."


End file.
